


Skywarp's Solution

by anon_decepticon



Series: Seekersmut [5]
Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Dominance/submission, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Slash, Sticky, Threesome, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_decepticon/pseuds/anon_decepticon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has turned his sights on Thundercracker, but Skywarp has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skywarp's Solution: Phase One

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers.  
> This is the sorta-finale of the Seekersmut series, or at least the part that covers Skywarp and Thundercracker's tumultuous romance. Follows _"Ours, Mine, Yours,"_ which in turn follows the trilogy made up of my third, fourth and tenth fics for the kink meme, _"Skywarp Goes Solo,"_ _"Thunderstruck,"_ and _"Grounded."_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm gonna fix it, TC..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp's PoV. Warnings for oral, rough sex, violence, hints of dub-con and D/s, and Skywarp's potty mouth.

**Skywarp's Solution: Phase One**

"Another _brilliant_ plan, _o fearless leader_," Starscream said acidly.

Skywarp glared at him. True, they'd lost the battle, but as far as he could tell, it hadn't been _Megatron's_ fault. The Autobots had sabotaged their latest super-weapon, the Trans-Galactic-whatsis-thingy, so instead of doing…whatever it was it was supposed to do, it had blown up. A lot.

The resulting explosion had forced the Decepticon troops to scatter, taking to the air or diving for cover in an effort to avoid it. Skywarp had 'ported himself clear, but roughly half of the other 'Cons hadn't been so lucky, and were injured in the blast or by the ensuing firestorm of debris.

With his newest weapon reduced to a smoking crater and half his troops damaged and in disarray, Megatron had done the most logical thing – he'd called a retreat.

Now they were back at the base, standing at the top of the docking tower waiting for the elevator to arrive, and Screamer couldn't even wait _that_ long before running his vocalizer.

He shot a look at TC, standing next to him. Thundercracker was scowling. He'd gotten clipped by a smoldering hunk of slag during the explosion, and had flown most of the way back to the _Nemesis_ trailing smoke from one wing. Skywarp shifted his weight deliberately, feigning impatience, so that his arm scraped against TC's. The brief flash of irritation he felt as their plating came into contact reassured him that Thundercracker was all right, if in a surly mood.

It had turned out their spark bond wasn't a constant connection; they could each sense what the other was feeling, but only when they were in direct physical contact. Skywarp had been rather disappointed by the discovery, but TC had seemed relieved, grumbling something about having to live in each other's CPUs.

Skywarp didn't think it'd be so bad, knowing what TC was feeling all the time. He'd said as much, but Thundercracker had just smirked and said that was because all Skywarp had in his head was static. Skywarp had slugged him for it; Thundercracker had retaliated by tackling him to the floor, and then –

"Of course I _told_ you that pathetic weapon of yours would never work," Starscream said loftily. Screamer was in full gloat mode, hands on his hip plates, lip components quirked in a smug sneer.

Behind him, Skywarp sensed a flurry of private comm signals flashing back and forth as the other 'Cons took bets on whether or not Starscream would make it to the bottom of the lift in one piece. After a quick glance at Megatron's expression, Skywarp seriously considered getting in on that pool. He could use some high-grade; he and TC could get overcharged and –

The elevator doors opened, interrupting his thoughts. As they all trooped in, crowding together in the close quarters of the lift, his wingtip brushed against Thundercracker's, and Skywarp caught another brief flash of annoyance/impatience.

_Just wait 'til we get back to our quarters, TC,_ he thought lecherously. _You'll be in a much better mood by the time _I'm_ through with you._

Thundercracker's optics flashed, and Skywarp grinned. Some of what he was feeling must have carried over the bond, because a sudden flare of lust seared his circuitry. His core temperature rose several degrees, and he suddenly found himself wondering what the Pit was taking that slagging elevator so long.

"If you'd let _me_ review the specs instead of leaving it to those incompetent Constructicons, I would have spotted the design flaw the Autobots so readily exploited," Starscream persisted, proving once again that he wasn't nearly as smart as he thought he was. "Perhaps _then_ you might have emerged from today's battle with at least _some_ of your dignity inta-"

Starscream was cut off in mid-gloat, his vocalizer emitting a strangled burst of static as Megatron finally decided he'd had enough and seized him by the neck cables, hoisting Screamer's turbines clear off the floor and slamming him into the wall of the lift.

_Primus,_ Skywarp thought, jostled in the rush to avoid getting in-between the Slagmaker and his mouthy second-in command. _And they say _I'm_ stupid!_

The lift doors opened, and Starscream was the first to leave, faceplate-first as Megatron flung him out into the docking bay. Megatron stepped out next, and afterward there was a brief bottleneck as the other 'Cons hastened to exit the lift and clear the bay before they became the next target of Megatron's ire.

Megatron stood over his downed second as Starscream struggled to push himself upright, glaring down at him in disdain. The other mechs who'd shared the lift filed past them, giving the pair a wide berth. A few glanced warily at Megatron as they passed; Starscream was pointedly ignored.

_Same old song and dance,_ Skywarp thought, shaking his helm. Thundercracker cast a resigned look in his direction, shrugged his shoulder-struts, and headed for the door.

That was when he saw it.

Megatron's helm lifted as Thundercracker passed him, his optics following the blue Seeker as Thundercracker made his way toward the exit.

A sudden chill gripped Skywarp's spark. _No,_ he thought. _Not TC, not _tonight –

He knew all too well how Megatron consoled himself after humiliating loss, and given the circumstances of today's defeat and Starscream's stupid gloating, it was unlikely the Decepticon leader would be in anything resembling a charitable mood. Starscream had already directly challenged Megatron's authority; if TC did the same by refusing to obey to his summons –

He had to do something.

He moved quickly, sidling up behind Megatron, ignoring the way his CPU was screaming at him that getting this close to the Decepticon leader in his current mood was nothing short of insanity. Already a plan was forming in his processor. He could _do_ this. If he played it _just right…_

"Your violent posturing changes nothing, Megatron," Starscream spat venomously, wise enough to stay on the floor at Megatron's feet, but evidently not smart enough to mute his vocalizer. "Your precious weapon was still destroyed."

"Made a pretty cool explosion, though," Skywarp chimed in cheerfully.

Megatron whirled, moving so swiftly Skywarp didn't even have time to 'port to a safe distance, seizing the leading edge of his wing in a crushing grip, a low growl emerging from his vocalizer.

Skywarp looked up at him, meeting his angry gaze…and activated his cooling fans.

Megatron faltered for all of an astrosecond when the low humming noise reached his audials, sounding unnaturally loud in the barren echoing confines of the docking bay. His look of anger shifted slowly to one of wary suspicion.

"What?" he said innocently. "I can't help it. That battle got me all wound up."

Starscream made a disgusted noise from somewhere behind them, and Megatron turned slightly toward the sound, granting Skywarp a clear view of his commander.

"Protecting your trine leader, Skywarp?" Megatron sneered. "How very noble of you."

It wasn't hard to look indignant; under the circumstances Skywarp would have been only too happy to watch Screamer get his aft kicked. He might even volunteer to do some of the kicking himself. "What, _him?_" he asked scornfully, firing a shot at Starscream that missed him by bare inches, leaving a ragged scorch mark on the deck plating. Ignoring Starscream's squawk of outrage, he turned his gaze back to Megatron. "Frag _that_," he said. "I'm not missing my turn twice in a row!"

Starscream fumbled to his feet, cursing him as he brought his null ray to bear.

Megatron extended his arm almost casually, not even bothering to turn around as he aimed his fusion cannon at his Air Commander. "You're dismissed, Starscream," he said, his optics never leaving Skywarp's.

Starscream spluttered in vexation, but the humming sound of Megatron's cannon charging muted his protests. Huffing through his vents, he stalked angrily out of the bay.

Megatron waited until the clank of Starscream's footsteps had faded. "Explain yourself, Skywarp," he said.

"What's to explain?" he said with a shrug. "I'm hot, I wanna frag."

Megatron's optics narrowed, and his grip on Skywarp's wing tightened, dancing on the razor's edge of pain.

He squirmed in Megatron's hold, wincing. "It's my _turn!_" he insisted stubbornly. "Even if it did get blown up, I still got that part for you! No one even _saw_ me! You'll frag Screamer when he's acting like a jerk, but you won't frag _me_ when I do something _right?_"

Megatron rumbled threateningly, but his grip on Skywarp's wing eased slightly. Taking that as encouragement, Skywarp reached for him, running a hand down Megatron's arm suggestively.

"C'mon," he said, "I've earned it."

"Big talk for such a small Seeker," Megatron replied darkly.

Skywarp grinned, kicking his fans up another notch. "I _like_ that you're big," he purred, leaning into him.

Megatron let go of his wing to grab hold of his upper arms, pushing him back roughly. Skywarp tried to move forward again, to close the distance, but Megatron's grip remained firm, keeping him at arm's length.

He'd felt the shift in Megatron's core temperature, though, could feel the heat rising off his plating even from an arm's length away. It was _working._ "Yeah, c'mon," he said, panting through his vents, getting a little wound up himself. "Show me how _big_ you are."

Megatron shoved him away, hard enough to make Skywarp stumble, releasing him.

"Oh, _come on!_," he protested, straightening, swaying slightly as his gyros recalibrated themselves. He couldn't help but feel sort of insulted; no one had _ever_ turned _him_ down, not when he was practically _begging_ for it! What the frag was _wrong_ with Megatron, anyway? Scowling determinedly, Skywarp shook himself and advanced on him again.

Megatron raised his fusion cannon, aiming it at Skywarp's spark. "You test your limits, Skywarp," he said.

Throwing caution to the winds, Skywarp pressed his cockpit against the barrel of Megatron's weapon. It was cold, uncharged, not primed to fire. "I want _you_ to test my limits," he said, rubbing against it feverishly. "I want you to frag me so hard I can't stand. I want you to pound my valve with your huge spike, make me _scream_ –"

Megatron made a derisive noise, pushing him away again – but not as roughly as before, Skywarp noted. More like a firm nudge. He could hear Megatron's systems laboring; feel the heat pouring off of his frame; it was probably only Megatron's own formidable will keeping his internal fans in check.

_Ha,_ he thought. _Gotcha._

"You're dismissed, Skywarp," Megatron said curtly.

_WHAT?!_

Skywarp stared at him in shock, unable to believe his own audials. _You've got to be kidding me!_ he thought, his mouth dropping open incredulously. What the _frag?_ Had one of the Autobots blown a hole in Megatron's interface drive when he wasn't looking, or what?

Huffing irritably through his vents, he turned to leave. He'd just have to think of something else. If he didn't, TC would –

"You will report to my quarters in half a joor," Megatron said.

Skywarp halted midstride, half a step from the door. "Yes, _sir_," he said.

It was a good thing he had his back to Megatron. There was no hiding his triumphant grin.

* * *

He ducked into the washracks for a quick scrubdown during his half-joor of freedom; better, he reasoned, to show up looking sleek and polished than soot-stained and reeking of smoke. While he was there, he indulged in a little prep work, tweaking wires and stroking his panel, getting his circuits to heat up. After his performance in the docking bay, Megatron would be expecting a desperate-to-be-fragged Seeker, and by Primus, Skywarp intended to _give_ him one.

When his internal reminder chimed, he teleported to the corridor outside Megatron's personal quarters, transmitting his query ping.

"Enter," Megatron called.

Not bothering with the door, Skywarp activated his warp gate generator and 'ported himself directly onto Megatron's berth, laid out in a pose he thought to be particularly alluring – lounging half on his side, artfully framed by the graceful sweep of his wings.

Megatron was standing next to the berth, but faced away from him, his attention on the door.

Skywarp reset his vocalizer, activating his cooling fans again.

Megatron turned slowly at the sound, his optics narrowing. "You presume, Skywarp," he said.

He scoffed. "This is where we're gonna end up, why waste time?"

Megatron's optics flashed, raking over his frame. "Kneel," he commanded.

Skywarp obeyed, slithering off the berth and lowering himself to the floor at Megatron's feet. He wasn't surprised by the command; Megatron liked having his spike sucked as much as the next mech, and with Skywarp so obviously ready for him, naturally he'd want a little help to catch up.

Megatron retracted his panel, his spike extending immediately. Skywarp lunged for it greedily, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Megatron gave a startled grunt, tipping forward to catch himself on Skywarp's shoulder-vents, surprised by the onslaught of sensation. Skywarp hummed appreciatively, beginning to move, his helm bobbing enthusiastically as he devoured Megatron's spike, taking in as much as he could hold and then drawing back again, his glossa working along the ridges lining the underside, his hands stroking Megatron's thigh plates.

A hand came to rest on the back of his helm, and he hummed again, pleased with himself. After tonight, ol' Megs would never look twice at Thundercracker again.

But then the grip on the back of his helm tightened, and he was jerked forward roughly, forced to take in Megatron's full length. He whimpered in protest as Megatron held him there, his lip components resting against the heated metal of Megatron's interface array, his spike distorting Skywarp's intake.

After several long astroseconds, Megatron withdrew to a more comfortable depth, and Skywarp vented a sigh of relief. But before he could relax and resume his task, Megatron did it again – and then again.

Skywarp fought down the urge to struggle, grabbing hold of Megatron's thigh plates for support, knowing full well that resistance would only anger him further. He'd just have to ride it out; TC was counting on him. He did his best to relax his intake, allowing Megatron's spike to move freely in and out, rocking in time with his movements as the Decepticon leader fragged his faceplate.

It wasn't _fun_, that was for certain, but Skywarp could handle it; he knew after a klik or two Megatron would decide he'd made his point, and then they could get down to business. Seeking to distract himself until then, Skywarp retracted his panel and reached for his valve, rubbing the external sensor node with his fingertips, his thumb brushing lightly over his spike housing.

The resulting surge of pleasure helped to mitigate the discomfort of Megatron repeatedly ramming his spike down his intake, and Skywarp didn't bother to suppress the moan that escaped his vocalizer. If Megatron intended this as a punishment, he might stop if Skywarp appeared to be _enjoying_ it...

He'd barely completed the thought when Megatron suddenly shoved in hard and stayed there, holding him firmly in place. Megatron grunted, and a searing burst of fluid scalded Skywarp's intake. His optics widened in disbelief – Megatron had _overloaded?!_

This was _bad_. Having achieved satisfaction himself, Megatron could by all rights dismiss him. Not only would this deny Skywarp the overload he now sincerely wanted, but his plan to save TC would fall into a shambles.

But what could he do? He had to figure out a way to get Megatron wound up again, convince him to go another round, or else he'd –

Megatron released his grip on his helm, his spike retracting. Skywarp leapt to his feet immediately, flinging himself onto the berth, legs spread wide to grant Megatron a clear view of his bared interface array and glistening valve. Hoping to add to the enticement of the display, he plunged a hand between his thighs and thrust two fingers into his valve, bucking his hips and moaning theatrically.

"Again you presume, Skywarp," Megatron said.

He resisted the urge to scream in frustration. "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just _frag_ me already," he spat before he could stop himself.

Megatron lunged forward with a growl, once more seeming to move faster than thought, his fist colliding with Skywarp's faceplate hard enough to snap his helm back with the force of the blow. Skywarp's fingers were yanked roughly from his valve as Megatron flipped him over, planting a hand in the middle of his backstrut and pinning him facedown to the berth. A second hand seized his right aileron and bent it upward sharply, making Skywarp howl in agony.

"You forget your place, Skywarp," Megatron hissed over his shrieks of pain. "I am not here for your pleasure. _You_ are here for _mine_."

"I'm sorry!" he screamed into the berth, pain igniting his sensors, sending warning notices flashing across his HUD as Megatron grabbed his wingtip and gave it a violent twist, "I'm sor – AAGH! – I'm _sorry!_"

"Why are you here, Skywarp?" Megatron demanded, squeezing until the metal creaked beneath his fingertips.

"For your pleasure!" he screamed. "For you! _Please!_"

The agonizing grip on his wing eased. "Very good," Megatron replied crisply. The hand that had been torturing him now slid over his wing with surprising gentleness, stroking along the leading edge, soothing the aggravated sensor nodes.

"Do not forget that I am your commander," Megatron said, his hand leaving Skywarp's wing to grope his aft. "I will grant you pleasure only if it _suits_ me to do so."

"Yes sir," he panted, his fans switching on again.

The roving hand was stroking his thigh plates now, and slag it if it didn't feel good. A single finger dipped between his legs to trace the rim of his valve, and Skywarp keened, spreading them wider, squirming with need. Megatron's rough handling had left his sensor net hyper-sensitized, so that even that simple touch was _maddening._

"You will be rewarded if I deem you _worthy_ of reward," Megaton continued.

"Yes," he gasped. "Yes sir."

"You may _request_," Megatron said, emphasizing the word by shoving two fingers deep into Skywarp's valve, making him cry out and clutch at the berth, "but never _demand_," he continued, repeating the motion.

Skywarp panted harder, aching to move, to touch. He was so wound up it was ridiculous – his awakened sensors were _screaming,_ begging for release. Each thrust of Megatron's fingers set off a cascade of sensations, pushing him ever closer to the brink – but it wasn't enough.

His internal fans were roaring, his vents cycling rapidly, but his core temperature continued to climb. Megatron began pumping his fingers steadily in and out of his valve, making Skywarp twitch and writhe in his grasp, moaning and bucking his hips, trying to force Megatron's fingers in deeper – but it _still_ wasn't enough.

He was so _close,_ so very close, but he needed _more._ Megatron was stimulating dozens of sensor nodes within his valve, but there were other, _deeper_ nodes aching to be touched, nodes well out of reach of Megatron's thrusting fingers. Skywarp keened in frustration, practically humping the berth, desperate for that last bit of sensory input that would tip him over the edge. Just a little deeper, just a little more –!

"What do you want, Skywarp?" Megatron asked.

"Frag," he gasped, striving to lift his hip plate entreatingly. "Frag me!"

"_What do you want, Skywarp?_" Megatron repeated.

"Your spike!" he cried. "Please! Please, I _need_ it, please!"

There was a soft _snick_ as Megatron's fingers withdrew, but before Skywarp could protest their loss, Megatron jacked into him, penetrating him deeply with a single thrust, burying his spike to the hilt in his valve.

"_Yes,_" Skywarp moaned, "Oh, _yes!_"

Megatron's hands seized his hip plate, hauling Skywarp's aft up and back into his thrusts, pounding him mercilessly, making him keen in ecstasy. Megatron's spike was _big_, large enough to hurt like frag when he jacked in without warning, but when it was like this, when Skywarp was hot and wet and ready for him, it stretched his valve in the most exquisite way, filling him completely, _owning_ him –

"Yeah," he urged feverishly, pushing back to meet each thrust, grinding his aft against Megatron's interface array hard enough to scrape paint, "Yeah, yeah, give it to me, gimme that big spike – _unh!_ – so _good_ – so _deep_ – ah! _Fraaaag!_"

His overload took him fast and hard, his valve spasming wildly around that deliciously _thick_ spike as he clawed at the berth, jerking as the waves of pleasure tore through his frame, rattling his plating. An astrosecond later he felt the hot rush of fluid spurting deep in his valve, and the sensation of it very nearly set him off again – frag, Megatron was _good._

He sank down onto the berth, his limbs slack and trembling, panting through his intakes, so overcome that for a klik he almost forgot why he was here in the first place.

He'd come to protect TC. He had to get his lover off Megatron's processor.

No way would Thundercracker have been able to handle what Megatron had just done to Skywarp; of that he was certain. Skywarp didn't mind a little rough treatment, didn't mind being dominated so thoroughly, but he knew TC would _hate_ it.

Megatron withdrew, his spike retracting with a snap. "Your trinemate knows how to show respect in the berth," he commented disdainfully.

Skywarp stiffened. Oh, _frag._ He'd blown it. He'd been trying to convince Megatron that he didn't _need_ Thundercracker, and instead he'd made him even _more_ appealing!

He should have known. Of _course_ TC had been obedient and submissive when Megatron had fragged him – he'd have been too terrified of defying him to be anything else. Thundercracker was no coward, but he was a soldier through and through. He took orders. He _obeyed._

Megatron had _liked_ that. No wonder, with Starscream challenging his leadership at every turn, and every 'Con in the ranks just waiting for the opportunity to step up and seize the mantle of power. Pit, even Skywarp wasn't completely obedient – loyal, yes, but that wasn't the same thing. He pushed limits, tested boundaries, figuring out just how much he could get away with without getting slagged, and then going just a tiny bit further.

TC wasn't like that. He followed the rules, even when he didn't like them. He muted his vocalizer and did what he was told. Only on rare occasions did he ever stand up and speak his mind, usually over something that offended his pride or went against his warrior code, but when he did, he was immovable.

Skywarp had felt that most of all, when they'd merged sparks. TC's stubbornness, his arrogance, his _pride_. He knew without question that Thundercracker had _meant_ it when he said he wouldn't let Megatron frag him again. TC would never back down.

Unfortunately, neither would Megatron, unless Skywarp could convince him Thundercracker wasn't worth the trouble. _So ol' Megs wants obedience, huh?_ he thought. _I can give him that._

He heard Megatron's heavy footsteps moving away, crossing to the opposite side of room. Skywarp knew from past experience that as long as he didn't overstay his welcome, Megatron would grant him a few kliks to recover, but the moment he got to his feet, Megatron would dismiss him. He couldn't let that happen.

Not yet.

He pushed himself upright with a groan, pulling his feet up under him so that he was kneeling on the berth with his back to Megatron, and waited. Megatron's footsteps returned, coming to a halt alongside the berth. He could feel the tyrant's optics on him, no doubt wondering why Skywarp hadn't moved.

He turned to face him slowly. Megatron loomed over him like a stark silver monolith, an energon cube in hand, his spike retracted, but his panel still open.

_Perfect._

Tilting his helm up to meet Megatron's narrowed optics, he slowly raised a hand and reached for him, his fingertips tentatively brushing against Megatron's thigh plate. "Lord Megatron," he whispered reverently.

Megatron's lip components twitched. "Yes?"

"I have…a request," he said softly, holding his gaze.

"And that is?"

"More," he said, leaning forward to flick his glossa over Megatron's spike housing. "Please," he said, giving the housing another, longer lick, his optics never leaving Megatron's. "Please, more."

Megatron's optics glinted with amusement.

"Please, my Lord," Skywarp said again.

Dipping a finger into the cube in his hand, Megatron stirred the contents idly and then lifted it out again, offering the dripping digit to him.

Skywarp took the hint immediately; leaning forward further and opening his mouth.

Megatron slid the finger inside, and Skywarp closed his lip components around it and sucked, lapping away the energon with his glossa, making little noises of pleasure.

After a few moments, Megatron reclaimed his finger, his optics emitting a dusky glow. He gestured absently in the direction of his interface array. "You may proceed," he said.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," he replied.

Leaning down, he began licking Megatron's spike housing again, lapping away the lingering traces of Megatron's fluids and his own. He purred at the taste of them, shivering as he reached out to touch him again, sliding his hands up Megatron's thigh-plates.

Megatron rumbled approvingly.

After a klik or two his efforts produced the desired result; Megatron's spike extended once more.

Skywarp took it into his mouth without hesitation, sucking avidly, working the length of the shaft with his glossa as he ran his hands up and down Megatron's thigh plates. Throughout it all, he kept his optics locked on Megatron's faceplate, gazing up at him worshipfully, making submissive little whimpers as he pleasured him.

Megatron's hand dropped to the back of his helm, and Skywarp obeyed the tacit command, taking in more of him, swallowing his full length. He held there for a moment, flexing his intake, then drew back again.

Megatron groaned appreciatively, his optics offlining for an astrosecond, so Skywarp did it again, humming around the thick spike.

"Enough," Megatron said as he eased back again.

Skywarp released him immediately, sitting back on his thrusters and looking up at him expectantly.

Megatron subspaced the energon cube and stepped forward, reaching out to run a hand along the leading edge of Skywarp's left wing. Skywarp purred, leaning into the touch, and Megatron promptly raised his other hand, repeating the caress on the opposite wing.

Skywarp was never one to turn down a little wing play – few Seekers would – and the possessive way Megatron touched him had always spun his turbines. He offlined his optics as Megatron's hands moved covetously over his frame, plundering every inch of him, claiming Skywarp as his own.

He arched his backstruts, pressing into Megatron's hands, surrendering to his touch, groaning with pleasure. Megatron moved in closer, growling lustfully as he planted a knee on the berth between Skywarp's spread thighs, stroking his cockpit, groping his intakes greedily.

Skywarp moaned, his cooling fans activating once more as his core temperature began to rise. Leaning back further, his hands splayed flat on the berth behind him to support his weight, he lifted his hip-plate and ground wantonly against Megatron's thigh, leaving behind a wet, shimmering trail of lubricant.

Megatron growled, grabbing his wings and shoving him down, pinning him flat against the berth, and moved to position his quivering spike at the entrance to Skywarp's dripping, eager valve.

Skywarp keened hungrily, spreading his legs wider, eagerly anticipating the sensation of Megatron's huge spike ramming deep inside of him, but Megatron didn't jack in immediately, didn't plunge into him with the usual swift, hard thrust – instead his hands moved to Skywarp's hip plate, gripping it tightly, holding him in place. The tip of his spike brushed against the rim of Skywarp's valve, hot and trembling, poised to enter –

Skywarp keened again, desperately. "Please," he panted over the roar of his own internal fans. "Please, Lord Megatron."

Megatron chuckled darkly, his optics flashing, and pressed into him, his spike penetrating Skywarp's valve with excruciating slowness, inch by agonizing inch.

Skywarp whined impatiently, his legs winding around Megatron's waist components, his hands reaching up to grab hold of Megatron's chestplate, tugging urgently, wordlessly begging the tyrant to stop teasing and just _take_ him.

Megatron complied with his unspoken demand, but not really – he began to move, drawing back and thrusting in again, but at a controlled, moderate pace, one far removed from the usual frenzied pounding Skywarp was accustomed to receiving in the Decepticon leader's berth.

The uncharacteristically sedate approach was unusual – Skywarp had had nearly every 'Con on the base, and not _one_ of them had ever fragged him like _this_ – but understandable; after the rigors of today's battle and two overloads, even the Slagmaker had to be beginning to tire.

To be honest, Skywarp was feeling slightly drained himself, and figured he had little reason to complain – it felt amazingly _good_, that thick, hard spike sliding into him with such exquisite slowness, filling and stretching his valve, tripping every sensor node it met along the way. The sensation of pleasure was rising within him, a liquid heat pooling in his circuitry, building steadily with each slow, measured thrust –

_TC would like it like this,_ he thought as Megatron paused in his rhythm to lift Skywarp's legs, bringing Skywarp's heel-thrusters up to rest against his shoulder-struts. That accomplished, he resumed his thrusts, quickening his pace.

The new position allowed Megatron to penetrate even deeper than before, hitting just the right spot to make Skywarp moan and clutch at the berth. As he drew inexorably closer to his peak, he found himself imagining what it would be like to take Thundercracker this way, envisioning him writhing beneath him, TC's tight, wet valve clamping down on his spike the way his own was beginning to clench around Megatron's –

The vivid mental image made his spark give a sudden _pulse_, filling him with a burst of pleasure so intense it made him gasp, his intakes hitching as Megatron drove into him again and again –

His spike extended with a sharp _snap,_ eager to claim his absent lover.

Megatron's rhythm faltered, but it was too late to protest the unwelcome addition; Skywarp was already jerking in the throes of overload, his valve spasming as hot fluids spurted from his twitching spike, splattering over his cockpit and across their abdominal plating.

Skywarp's optics widened even as the waves of pleasure wracked his frame, alarmed by the sight of Megatron's enraged optics blazing down at him with scarlet ferocity. The Decepticon leader roared, his hip plate slamming violently into Skywarp's, and an astrosecond later Skywarp felt the heated liquid burst of his release.

He was _slagged._ Megatron would tear out his spark for this.

Megatron slumped over him with a sated grunt, nearly crushing Skywarp beneath his considerable weight. For several astroseconds neither of them moved, save for the rapid cycling of their fans and the heaving of their laboring intakes.

But Megatron recovered all too quickly, bracing his hands on the berth and levering off of him. He sat up slowly, glancing down at the slick spray of transfluid glimmering on his chassis.

"Lord Megatron," he pleaded desperately, cringing in terror, "Forgive me! I didn't mean to – it was just so _good –!_"

Megatron looked at him, and Skywarp's spark quailed under that incandescent crimson gaze. Scrambling to disentangle himself and get his legs back under him, Skywarp prostrated himself before the warlord the way he'd seen Starscream do a hundred times before, babbling a stream of incoherent apologies.

A heavy hand settled on the back of his helm.

Skywarp flinched. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _I'm sorry, TC._

"Clean it," Megatron growled.

He lifted his helm to stare up at him in surprise. "My Lord?"

"_Clean it_," Megatron commanded.

The grim evidence of his gaffe was right there in front of his faceplate – the solution seemed obvious. Leaning forward, Skywarp began licking him clean, laving Megatron's abdominal plating with swift swipes of his glossa. Within a few kliks, every trace of his transfluid had been lapped away, but Skywarp didn't stop there – he moved on to Megatron's thighs, and then his interface array, removing every last drop of lubricant and Megatron's own transfluid, whining submissively.

He looked up at him then, praying to Primus that Megatron was satisfied with his efforts.

Megatron's optics glowed balefully down at him, a low growl rumbling deep in his chassis. A soft ratcheting sound drew Skywarp's attention back down again, and for a moment he could only stare in incredulous awe.

Megatron's spike was extending once more, slowly but inexorably.

He looked back up at him in shock – Megatron had already overloaded _three times_ tonight; surely he couldn't be ready to go _again?_

Skywarp's surprise must have shown on his faceplate, because Megatron chuckled darkly as the Seeker met his lambent crimson gaze. "Turn around," he commanded.

"Y-yes, my Lord," he stammered, twisting around and offering Megatron his back.

"Present yourself to me," Megatron said.

Still reeling in disbelief, Skywarp obeyed, rising up on his hands and knees and lifting his aft, offering up his valve. A hand took hold of his hip plate, tugging impatiently, and Skywarp leaned forward obligingly, lowering his shoulder struts and resting his weight on his elbows, hoisting his aft still higher.

Evidently he hadn't moved quickly enough – his own depleted energy reserves had left him feeling slow and sluggish – because Megatron seized him by the back of the neck with an impatient growl, forcing him further down, shoving Skywarp's faceplate into the berth.

He cried out as Megatron jacked into him again – it was too much, too soon, the sensor nodes in his valve were still tingling in the aftermath of his last overload, too sensitized for register the renewed input as anything but _pain_ – but Megatron seemed to be having no such difficulty.

He wasn't going slow _this_ time.

Skywarp whimpered, his cheekplate scraping uncomfortably against the slick metal of the berth as Megatron pounded him viciously from behind, but he was too weary to struggle or protest.

Fortunately Megatron's own energy levels were insufficient to maintain such a vigorous rhythm; after a few kliks his thrusts slowed to a more tolerable pace. The sensations were still too sharp, too intense and immediate to be entirely pleasurable, but it didn't _just_ hurt – Skywarp panted and whined, caught up in a welter of sensory feedback, _pain-pleasure-pain_, his circuits heating, his valve producing a renewed gush of lubricant as his exhausted systems endeavored to respond.

Megatron's grip on the back of his neck remained firm, but the hand on his hip plate lifted, reaching around and under him, slithering down to brush tantalizingly over his spike housing before sliding up and over his cockpit, smearing the sticky trail of transfluid across the amber glass.

Skywarp moaned, pumping his hips reflexively, pushing back to meet Megatron's thrusts. The hand on his cockpit tightened its grip, slick fingertips catching on the metal frame, squeezing until it creaked.

Megatron was growling over him, his chestplate pressed tight against Skywarp's backstrut, hot and thrumming, his hand stroking his cockpit, his spike plunging deep into Skywarp's valve. Skywarp's legs were trembling, little sparks of current shooting down his thighs with every stroke, his hips jerking, and suddenly it was too much, he was _right there_, he was going to –

He overloaded with a strangled sob, twitching violently, collapsing onto the berth in a quivering tangle of limbs.

But Megatron wasn't finished; he followed Skywarp down, his hips pumping faster, his vents cycling hard, hammering into him with relentless tenacity, stubbornly pursuing his own overload.

Skywarp was stunned. _He_ was too spent to move, but Megatron was _still going_, pounding into his valve, making his slack frame slide limply back and forth across the berth with every stroke. He was a _Seeker_, and Megatron had outlasted him, fragging him to the point of total collapse!

Megatron's rhythm finally began to falter, his intakes hitching, and Skywarp vented a sigh of relief – he may have _said_ he wanted Megatron to frag him until he couldn't stand, but he hadn't expected him to actually _do_ it – but just when Skywarp was anticipating his imminent release, Megatron pushed off of him, withdrawing his spike from his valve. Skywarp barely had time to register this unexpected development when he heard Megatron give a shuddering groan, and felt the torrid burst of liquid splattering across his wings and aft.

Megatron had overloaded, but not in his valve. Instead he'd opted to eject his transfluid over Skywarp's back, a final bit of revenge, perhaps, for his earlier impertinence.

It didn't really bother him, though; he was already covered in his own fluids, and had what probably amounted to the better portion of Megatron's transfluid reserve sloshing around in his valve, so what was a little more on the outside? He'd have to pay a visit to the washracks regardless.

Megatron sank down heavily onto the berth beside him, turning over to flop onto his back with a loud _clank_, venting a gusty sigh. A klik or two passed, but in a departure from the norm, Megatron didn't immediately rise. He was still online, if the steady hum of his systems was any indication, but the Decepticon leader neither moved nor spoke.

Skywarp took a measure of comfort in that, in the fact that Megatron was clearly just as spent as he was. Skywarp had a reputation for being insatiable, even among his fellow Seekers – if word ever got out that a non-Seeker had fragged him into exhaustion, it'd be downright _embarrassing._

Even if it was _Megatron_ who had done it.

Megatron had the right idea, though – Skywarp was starting to get uncomfortable, lying on his faceplate with his limbs askew, transfluid dripping off his wings and a growing pool of rapidly-cooling fluids gathering between his thighs. He tried to turn over, but his systems refused to respond.

"I'm gonna need a few kliks," he said apologetically. "I think you blew out a relay or something. I can't feel my legs."

Megatron laughed, a dry, whispering chuckle. "Understood," he replied huskily.

"Guess I made my point though," he said. "You should've waited for me."

He heard the creak of neck cables as Megatron turned his helm to look at him. "Explain," he said shortly.

"The other day, when I was out getting that whatchamacallit for you – you commed Thundercracker. Should've waited for _me_," he said.

"Who I choose to share my berth is for _me_ to decide," Megatron replied, his tone a warning.

"Yeah, I know," he said, twisting a bit, managing with difficulty to turn his helm enough to meet Megatron's gaze. "But it would have been better with me. He almost never takes it in the valve."

"He will if I command it," Megatron said with finality.

_Frag_, he thought. _It didn't work. Even after all this, he's _still_ not gonna let it go._ But for Thundercracker's sake, he gave it one more try. "Why bother?" he asked. "He didn't even overload for you."

Megatron's optics flashed. "He spoke of that?"

Skywarp's spark quailed; it was an unspoken rule that whatever went on in Megatron's personal quarters _stayed_ in his quarters. Megatron had absolutely zero tolerance for gossip. The fact that he'd failed to overload Thundercracker – and based on TC's description of the encounter, Skywarp suspected he'd been actively _trying_ – was sure to be a sore point for Megatron.

Thinking quickly, he replied dismissively, "He didn't have to. He almost never overloads from his valve." He glanced at Megatron warily. "He didn't, right? Or…did he?"

Megatron didn't reply, but his narrowed optics were answer enough.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," he said. "Thundercracker's a pain in the aft to frag. You practically have to tie him up before he'll even _let_ you, and then when you do, he just lays there and doesn't get off."

Megatron grunted noncommittally, evidently unmoved by his words.

But a new plan was forming in his processor. His efforts to divert Megatron's attention may have failed, but there was still hope – if Megatron really was dead set on having Thundercracker again, on making him overload, there might be a way to make it happen, one that wouldn't end with TC getting slagged.

"I've done it," he said smugly, his pride only partially feigned, "gotten him off, I mean. It takes him _forever_; you almost have to _trick_ him into it, but when he does – _Primus!_ It's really somethin.'"

"Indeed," Megatron replied, obviously intrigued in spite of himself.

_I knew it,_ he thought. _That's what he wants._

"That's just 'cause he knows me, though," he said airily. "He'd probably go off for Starscream too, if Screamer actually cared enough to bother – but I don't think he would for anyone else. He's just too slagging uptight about his valve."

"He will overload if I wish him to," Megatron growled.

Giving Megatron a look that was politely dubious, he replied, "I dunno…you're pretty intimidating. I don't think he could do it even if you wanted him to. Pit, even if _he_ wanted to."

Megatron's optics narrowed to slits, glaring at him, a low growl rumbling in his chassis. If he hadn't known Megatron was probably too exhausted to beat the slag out of him, Skywarp would have cringed at the look on his faceplate. _Careful, Skywarp,_ he thought. _Don't frag this up._

"Oh!" he said, as if the thought had just occurred to him. "I bet I know a way you could do it."

The rumbling halted. "Do you, now?" Megatron commented wryly.

"Yeah," he said with a conspiratorial leer. "Get _both_ of us in here. I get him warmed up for you, and then you jump in and –" he shifted his hip plate forward demonstratively.

"You test my patience, Skywarp," Megatron growled warningly.

"I'm serious!" he said indignantly. "It'd work, I know it would! I know what gets him going, and _you_ – frag, you could handle both of us, _easy!_ You even wore _me_ out!"

Megatron's optics flashed.

Sensing an opportunity, Skywarp rushed to make his pitch. "Not many mechs could handle _two_ Seekers in their berth, but _you?_ No problem!" he said confidently. "And it'd be worth it, too," he persisted. "You should _see_ him when he goes off – he completely _loses_ it! It's like he saves it all up, and then _BOOM!_ – total meltdown. It's fragging _hot_."

It wasn't hard to sound sincere; every word he'd said was true as far as Skywarp was concerned. His circuits were starting to heat up again just _talking_ about it. His cooling fans tried to activate, giving a brief, abortive stutter before giving up with a rattling _clank_ of defeat. He was certain Megatron wouldn't be disappointed in TC's overload – he just needed to make sure _he_ was there to ensure Thundercracker _had_ one.

Megatron eyed him suspiciously, weighing him with his optics, gauging his sincerity. After several long astroseconds, he grunted dismissively and sat up, pushing himself upright with obvious effort, and then levering himself slowly to his feet.

Skywarp looked on in amazement. Megatron was obviously functioning on low energy reserves, but he _was_ functioning, actually sitting up and moving around. Skywarp stared at his retreating backstrut in disbelief – he didn't think _he_ could even _stand_ yet.

"You are dismissed, Skywarp." Megatron said over his shoulder-strut, not bothering to turn his helm.

_Slag,_ he thought. He'd pushed too far, overstayed his welcome, and he _still_ wasn't sure his legs were operational. But Megatron had dismissed him, and Skywarp figured if he was recovered enough to get up and walk around, he might be recovered enough to dole out a beating.

Gathering up the remainder of his dwindling energy reserves, Skywarp activated his warp gate generator, setting the coordinates to 'port him directly back to his quarters.

Things might not have gone _exactly_ as planned, but the seed had been planted, and Megatron seemed intrigued.

Now all he had to do was to convince _TC._


	2. Skywarp's Solution: Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I did it for you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp's PoV. Warnings for masturbation and voyeurism/exhibitionism.

**Skywarp's Solution: Phase Two**

Thundercracker wasn't there when Skywarp teleported in.

Skywarp was surprised to find their shared quarters unoccupied when he arrived; he'd fully expected TC to be waiting impatiently for him, wondering where the frag Skywarp had gotten to, but Thundercracker's berth was empty.

_Probably just went to refuel,_ he thought as he lowered himself gingerly onto his berth, cycling his vents in a weary sigh. _Or maybe he went to ask Hook to take a look at his wing for him._ Thundercracker's injury hadn't seemed all that serious, but TC was as protective of his wings as any Seeker, if not more so.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _That's probably it. He'll be back any klik now._

Primus, but he was tired! He could barely keep his optics online. Megatron had worn him _out._

But it had been good. It had been _worth it_. He may have failed to convince Megatron to give up on TC entirely, but he'd at least ensured Thundercracker wouldn't have to face him alone.

_Ha, 'face him,_ he thought, snickering to himself. _That's funny._

His plan would work; he was sure of it. Thundercracker would probably argue otherwise, but Skywarp would convince him it was the only way.

_Just as soon as he gets back,_ he thought, his optics flickering.

_Just as soo – _

* * *

He onlined his optics to the familiar sight of the metal ceiling above his berth. A yellow alert notice promptly appeared in his HUD, flashing a warning that his fuel levels were well below optimal. He made to sit up, but immediately fell back again with a groan. He ached all over, especially between his –

"Welcome back," a deep voice rumbled caustically.

Skywarp turned his helm toward the sound and spied Thundercracker seated on the berth opposite him, buffing his chassis with a polishing cloth.

"Hey TC," he greeted him muzzily. "You got any energon on you? I'm runnin' on fumes, here."

Grumbling, Thundercracker reached into his subspace and extracted a nearly-full cube. He got to his feet and crossed the room, holding it out to Skywarp with a disapproving glower.

Skywarp sat up with difficulty, wincing as his systems protested the movement, and accepted the offering. "Thanks," he said, wobbling a little.

TC put out a hand to steady him, but yanked it back abruptly. "Ugh, Primus, 'Warp!" he exclaimed. "You're _covered_ in – and you _reek!_"

Skywarp cocked his helm slightly, cycling a draft of air through his vents to sample its chemical composition. There _was_ a distinct…_aroma_ hanging around him, one he recognized – transfluid and lubricant, coupled with a faint whiff of ozone and fried circuitry. He glanced down at himself, and discovered a wide smear of flaking, dried gunk decorating his cockpit.

"Oh. Right," he said. "Forgot to hit the 'racks."

Thundercracker made a disgusted noise and threw the polishing cloth at him.

Skywarp caught it clumsily as Thundercracker spun on his heel-turbine and stalked back to his berth, resuming his seat. The energon fumes rising from the cube in his other hand triggered a grinding sound from Skywarp's depleted fuel tanks, reminding him that he'd neglected to refuel the night before. Pouring a generous gulp down his intake, he took a few absent-minded swipes at his chassis with the cloth.

"You and Megatron have a good time?" Thundercracker rumbled darkly as Skywarp drained the last of the cube.

Skywarp looked up in surprise, belatedly noticing the scowl on his trinemate's faceplate. "How'd you know I was with Megatron?" he asked.

Thundercracker looked abruptly discomfited, dropping his angry glare to stare at the floor. "Starscream mentioned it," he muttered. "Said you were all over him last night."

"Oh," he said. Considering Screamer's mood the last time Skywarp had seen him, he doubted he'd phrased it that politely. "You talked to him?" he asked, dispersing the empty cube and renewing his efforts with the cloth, scrubbing at the large patch of dried fluid on his cockpit.

"A little," Thundercracker replied with an awkward shrug. "He said it was pathetic; you were lubricating so hard for Megatron he thought you were gonna flood the docking bay," he added accusingly.

_That_ sounded more like Starscream. Skywarp grumbled irritably. He'd hoped TC wouldn't find out about Megatron until he'd had a chance to explain why he'd gone after him in the first place. He lowered his gaze sheepishly to the polishing cloth in his hand – and did a double-take, frowning.

There were streaks of paint on it. _Red_ streaks.

"You fragged him," he said, staring at them in disbelief. "Last night – _that's_ why you weren't here when I got back." He looked up at him, meeting his optics. "You were with _him._"

"So what if I was?" Thundercracker said, his ailerons twitching defensively. "_You_ weren't around."

He stood up angrily, throwing the cloth on the floor. "You're torqued off at _me_ for 'facing Megatron when you're fragging _Screamer_ behind my back?"

"At least _he's_ part of the trine!" Thundercracker retorted, rising to square off with him. "Anyway, he _ordered_ me to! What's _your_ excuse? Megatron didn't comm you, you went to _him_, practically _begged_ him to frag you! You've got his – _stink_ all over you!"

"I _had_ to do it!" he shouted back. "He was gonna –"

"Right," Thundercracker interrupted sarcastically, "You _had_ to. 'Cause Megatron's just so slagging _good_ in the berth." He grabbed hold of Skywarp's chin, forcing him to tilt his helm upward, his optics raking over Skywarp's scuffed and dented faceplate. "He give you those?" he growled.

Skywarp recoiled, jerking free of his grip. A hot wave of anger and jealousy had flooded the bond when Thundercracker touched him, intense and overwhelming. "Yeah, so?" he said, shrugging defensively.

"You're _both_ crazy," Thundercracker said, shaking his helm in disgust. "He beats on you and you _like_ it."

"I did it for _you!_" he shouted.

Thundercracker stiffened, his optics widening.

"Don't you _get_ it, TC?" he cried. "I saw him _watching_ you! _You_ were the one he wanted, the one he was gonna comm – not Starscream, not me – _you!_"

Thundercracker stared at him in shock.

"I had to distract him," he said, his tone softening. "Otherwise he would've – and he was so _angry_ –"

Thundercracker sank back down onto his berth, as if the servos in his legs had abruptly given way. "You let him do it to you instead," he said after a stunned astrosecond. "You let him –"

"I thought I could convince him to forget about you," he said with a shrug. "That if I really wound him up, got him off hard, he'd figure I was better than you, that you weren't worth the trouble."

"You let him hurt you," Thundercracker concluded in a horrified whisper, "so he wouldn't hurt _me_."

He shrugged again, dismissively. "It wasn't _that_ bad," he said, wanting to reassure him, disturbed by the look on Thundercracker's faceplate. "Yeah, he belted me one when I mouthed off to him, and he was kinda rough, but he didn't really hurt me. It was good; I liked it."

TC stared up at him incredulously. "You _liked_ it?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was hot. You know me; I like a good hard frag in the valve."

"You overloaded for him?" Thundercracker asked.

"Three times," he confirmed proudly. "You shoulda seen it, TC – I really had him going!"

Thundercracker shook his helm in disbelief. Skywarp frowned, wondering how he should break the news to TC that his plan hadn't worked, that Megatron still wanted him anyway.

"I don't know how you can stand it," Thundercracker said. "I don't know how you can _like_ being with him."

Skywarp lifted his shoulder-strut in a half-shrug, taking a seat on the berth next to him, close enough to scrape their plating. He felt a thin thread of revulsion coil through his spark as they touched, an emotion that wasn't his own. "I don't, sometimes," he admitted. "When he's mad and just jacks in, it sucks. But most of the time it's pretty good. I don't mind when he does it right, and usually he does."

"Guess I was just _lucky_," Thundercracker muttered sarcastically.

"You _were_, TC," he said quietly.

Thundercracker stared at him in confusion, his startled bewilderment flickering through the bond they shared. "You're torqued off about it," he said in surprise.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he said, exasperated. "He was _trying_ to overload you, TC! He even touched your spike! He _never_ does that! And you didn't even _like_ it!"

"That's stupid, 'Warp," Thundercracker argued. "He only did that because he wanted to get in my valve! What difference does it make to him if I overload or not?"

"Because that's what he _likes_," he replied impatiently. "He likes fragging Seekers; he likes seeing us go off. _That's_ what does it for him!"

Thundercracker made a derisive noise. "Right, 'cause Megatron's such a _considerate_ mech," he scoffed. "What does he care if we actually _like_ it when he frags us?"

"Because he's _Megatron!_" Skywarp retorted, knowing his overriding frustration was probably resonating through the bond. "'Facing, fighting, it doesn't matter – he wants to _win!_ That's why you have to let him frag you, TC! That's why you have to overload when he does – otherwise you're just like _Starscream_, telling him he can't lead, only _you're_ telling him he can't _'face!_ And if he can't beat you that way, he'll do it another – he'll slag you."

Thundercracker jerked back sharply, severing the contact between them, looking downright alarmed. "I thought you said you'd convinced him I wasn't worth it," he said. "That he liked you better than me."

He huffed through his vents. "I _tried_ to," he said. "But it didn't work. He likes it with me, but he still wants you."

Thundercracker slumped back against the wall, stunned by the revelation. "_Why?_" he asked weakly. "Why does he want _me?_"

Skywarp pressed in close to him, stroking his cockpit in sympathy. A veritable tidal wave of emotions assailed his spark – worry, dread, confusion, revulsion – making his wrap his arms around his lover, seeking to comfort. "It's not really _you_ he wants," he explained. "I mean, it _is_, but – it's like I said: You challenged him. You didn't overload. He can't let it go. That's just how he is."

Thundercracker looked up at him in dismay, meeting his gaze with despairing optics. "What am I gonna do, 'Warp?" he asked, his tone soft and pleading.

"'Face him," he replied simply.

"I can't," Thundercracker said. "I get what you're saying, I _do_, but…I can't go through that again. I just _can't_."

"You have to," he replied sadly. "It's the only way."

"I won't overload," Thundercracker said, shaking his helm in denial. "I can't, not for _him_ – there's just no way! I only ever did it with _you!_ And if you're right, and I _don't_ – he's just gonna keep trying! He'll call me in there _every night –!_"

Skywarp wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he knew in his spark that TC was right; that was _exactly_ what Megatron would do. And when his efforts continued to fail, Megatron's frustration would swiftly turn into anger, and then –

A low, terrified keen interrupted his thoughts, and Skywarp realized he'd just informed his lover through their bond of just how dire his situation was. _Stupid!_ he thought, _Stupid, stupid slagger –!_

He grabbed Thundercracker's helm with both hands, forcing him to meet his gaze. "It's not gonna be like that, TC," he said firmly. "I'm not gonna let him do that to you."

Thundercracker stared at him, his optics wide and frightened, his terror pulsing through their sparks like a living thing, and Skywarp had to fight to stay centered, to counter that fear with his own determination.

"We're gonna give him what he wants, TC," he said. "You and me, _together._ I was able to do that much; I think I talked him into it. When he comms, he's gonna comm both of us. You won't have to face him alone."

Thundercracker was trembling beneath his hands, his wings rattling a tattoo against the wall, and for a moment Skywarp wasn't sure if the icy fear gripping his spark was TC's, or his own. Seeing his normally-unshakeable trinemate and lover quaking like a frightened sparkling made it contract painfully in its chamber.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered reassuringly, running his hands over Thundercracker's frame, as if somehow he could brush the fear away with his fingertips. "I'll take care of it, TC; I can handle him. Just leave everything to me. _Trust me._"

Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something, and Skywarp knew he was going to argue just from the swirl of doubt that rose up through the bond, but before TC could speak, they were interrupted by a low chiming sound from the door – a request for entry.

Exchanging a look, they quickly disentangled themselves from one another and got to their feet. Skywarp moved to activate the mechanism, giving TC a few more astroseconds to collect himself.

The door slid open to reveal a familiar figure; Starscream was standing on the other side.

Starscream scowled at the sight of him, and Skywarp tensed in reaction, half-expecting a blow. Screamer was notorious for holding a grudge. Starscream's gaze swept over him disdainfully, his lip components curling in disgust, and Skywarp recalled belatedly that he still hadn't paid that much-needed visit to the washracks.

"I hope you're not too tired to fly this morning," Starscream sneered insincerely, "because I'm going to run you ragged."

Skywarp huffed through his vents. _Great._

"What's going on?" Thundercracker rumbled from behind him.

"Combat maneuvers," Starscream replied crisply. "You two slaggers have been slacking off lately – don't think I haven't noticed."

It was revenge, Skywarp knew, for his earlier insubordination. Screamer knew perfectly well that he would be exhausted after last night's romp in Megatron's quarters, and was counting on Skywarp performing poorly during the proposed training session, thereby granting Starscream ample opportunity to berate him.

He groaned inwardly, anticipating spending the next few joors being forced to execute the same maneuver over and over again while Starscream picked apart every little flaw in his performance, deriding him for his incompetence and overall stupidity.

Out loud he said, "Great, let's go," stepping out to join Starscream in the corridor. He wasn't about to give the Shrieking One the satisfaction of hearing him complain. He'd come up with a way to get back at him later.

Thundercracker exited their quarters behind him, and Skywarp frowned at the narrow-opticked glare Starscream aimed in TC's direction. He glanced back to gauge his reaction, but Thundercracker had averted his optics, avoiding his commander's gaze.

The tension between the two of them was almost palpable, but there wasn't time to question it – Starscream was already moving, heading briskly down to the corridor toward the docking bay, his wings held high and stiff.

Thundercracker moved to fall in behind him. Skywarp grabbed his arm as he passed.

"What was that all about?" he hissed in an undertone.

Thundercracker paused, opening his mouth to reply, but closed it again when Starscream called back sharply, "I'm _waiting!_"

Thundercracker shook off his hold and continued down the corridor after Starscream. Skywarp hesitated, frowning at the odd flicker of unease he'd felt when he'd touched TC.

"_Skywarp!_" Starscream shouted, his vocalizer cracking like an electro-whip. "Fall in!"

He got moving.

* * *

Their training session went surprisingly well.

There was no denying he was tired, but a full night's recharge coupled with the energon Thundercracker had given him had been enough to bolster Skywarp's reserves to the point where he was able to carry out the basic combat drills and flight formations Starscream dictated to them.

Foiled in his first effort to humiliate him, Starscream promptly moved on to Plan B, ordering them to carry out more complex set of aerial maneuvers no Earth jet could emulate – complicated evasive rolls and steep screaming dives ending in rapid transformations followed by precisely aimed shots at non-stationary targeting beacons – and Skywarp was forced to summon forth every ounce of his skill in order to keep up.

He managed, somehow. It was strange – normally his own impatience and short attention span would have worked against him, causing him to commit easily-avoidable errors out of frustration or distraction, but in spite of his weariness, Skywarp felt oddly focused, as if he had a hidden well of patience and tenacity to draw upon.

It was kind of funny, really – the way he was flying almost reminded him of TC.

The thought sent a sudden, sharp _pulse_ through his spark, making him twitch in surprise, fumbling his transformation sequence and missing the fast-moving targeting beacon he'd been aiming at.

It was the first real mistake he'd made all morning, and Starscream pounced on it like a turbofox, gleefully seizing the opportunity to rail on Skywarp for his incompetence, but Starscream's pointed barbs and scathing insults were just so much white noise to Skywarp, who was caught in the grip of a far more profound revelation.

He was flying like _Thundercracker._

It was like the trine bond, in a way – they always flew better after a bonding session, their freshly synchronized systems enhancing their ability to compensate for each other's individual weaknesses by countering with their own personal strengths – but even then, their actions had always been conscious and deliberate. A strong trine bond induced a greater sympathy and awareness of one another, an understanding that allowed them to better predict their trinemates' responses and react accordingly.

This was different, more inherent, more…_instinctive._ It wasn't just a case of knowing how Thundercracker would react in a given situation – it was as if Skywarp were reacting _the way Thundercracker would._

…as if their individual responses were one and the same.

His spark pulsed again at the thought, as if in confirmation.

All of his own skills and abilities were still there, but it was if TC's had been _added_ to them, blending together into something larger than the both of them.

_The spark bond._

" – are you even _listening_ to me?" Starscream screeched, breaking into his thoughts.

Skywarp looked up, and discovered that his trinemates had transformed and moved to join him, hovering on either side of him in a triangular formation. Starscream looked annoyed, but TC looked startled, staring at Skywarp like he'd never seen him before, yet at the same time like he somehow _recognized_ him, like two strangers who'd met in the street suddenly realizing they'd known each other all their lives. As their optics met, his spark gave another sharp _pulse,_ making his intakes hitch in surprise.

"Yeah," he said, tearing his gaze from Thundercracker to address his irate commander. "Yeah, I hear you, Screamer."

"For a moment there I thought you might actually be _worth_ something," Starscream sneered, scowling at the use of the nickname he hated. "But now I see you're still the same pathetic excuse for a warrior you always were."

"You want me to do it again?" he asked grudgingly, knowing the answer would be yes. _And again, and again…_

"No," Starscream replied, to Skywarp's surprise. "I've got something much better in mind."

_Something better_ turned out to be one of the most difficult drills they ever endeavored to perform, one that seemed simple on its face – flying, attacking and dodging in formation – but with the added complexity of maintaining constant awareness of each other's movements and abilities.

Starscream would play decoy while Thundercracker and Skywarp gave chase, trying to get a targeting lock on him as he wove in and out between them. Starscream's speed and guile made this no easy task; Screamer was _fast,_ and knew their individual weaknesses all too well. Skywarp had a quick response time, but was easily distracted; Thundercracker was more focused, but slower to react to Starscream's rapid alterations in course and altitude.

In the past, they'd committed some spectacular blunders while attempting this particular drill, and as such Starscream only ordered it when he was feeling particularly malicious. It invariably gave him enough ammunition to mock them for their inferiority to him for at least a half a decacycle.

But that was in the _past._

This time, there was no fumbling, no mistakes. Starscream darted between them, laughing at their attempts at pursuit, but when he dipped in close to Thundercracker to avoid Skywarp's opening feint, TC responded more swiftly than he ever had before, unleashing his sonic boom as Skywarp 'ported clear. Starscream quickly banked and dove out to get out of range – and flew straight into Skywarp's targeting lock.

The entire maneuver, which typically went on for joors, had lasted all of three kliks.

Starscream transformed in midair when his systems informed him of the weapons lock, halting so abruptly they nearly collided as he spun to face them, his optics wide in shocked disbelief.

They transformed as well, meeting his stunned gaze.

"Impossible," Starscream whispered. "How could you –?"

"You got careless, Starscream," Thundercracker said mildly. "Should've seen that one coming."

Skywarp looked at him in surprise. He'd been all set to gloat over their victory, really rub it in Screamer's faceplate, but TC was acting like it was no big deal!

Then he got it.

It was the _bond._ The trap they'd set for Starscream was one they'd planned and conceived like any other, no different from countless ploys they'd tried before, but the timing required to execute it had to be absolutely perfect – not even signaling to each other over an open comm link was fast enough. In all their previous attempts, they'd never once managed to pull it off.

This time, there'd been no discussion, no planning – they'd simply acted and reacted in flawless unison.

"Well," Starscream said, drawing Skywarp's attention back to him, "I must admit…I'm impressed. You two are almost flying at _my_ level. Perhaps there's hope for this trine after all."

Skywarp could scarcely believe his audials; Starscream's statement was the closest he'd ever come to praise.

"We got lucky," Thundercracker said, shrugging dismissively. "Maybe you just didn't get enough recharge last night."

Starscream gave TC a sharp look. "Hmmm…maybe," he said. But then he smirked. "I suppose that _would_ be more plausible than the notion that you two might actually be competent."

"I still got a lock on you, _Screamer,_" Skywarp reminded him, bristling at the insult.

"No doubt your foul stench was what compromised my sensors," Starscream shot back with a sneer. "I'd advise a trip to the washracks, Skywarp – that Autobot jeep could track you from here. Dismissed!"

He opened his mouth to issue a retort, but Thundercracker interrupted before he could speak, grabbing hold of his arm. "He's right, 'Warp," TC said. "Let's go. Your stink's clogging up my filters."

The flicker of worry that flashed through the bond as TC touched him reminded Skywarp they had bigger concerns than Starscream's overinflated ego. Skywarp didn't think Megatron would comm them tonight – after last night, he'd want at least an Earth day to restore his energy levels – but tomorrow was another story.

Without another word, they transformed and flew back to the _Nemesis._

* * *

"You think we should tell him?" Thundercracker asked in an undertone as he scrubbed Skywarp's backstrut, leaning in close to murmur in his audial.

Skywarp glanced around warily; no one else had been in the washracks when they arrived – although they'd passed a still-dripping Dirge in the corridor – but you never could never be certain that one of Soundwave's cassettes wasn't lurking somewhere nearby, hoping to dig up some juicy blackmail material for the boss. "Dunno," he replied obliquely. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," TC said. "You know how he is."

Skywarp nodded, "Yeah." He wouldn't put it past Starscream to use the fact that they were bonded against them, or to reveal it to someone else in a fit of pique.

Thundercracker rested a hand on Skywarp's shoulder-vent to brace himself and began scrubbing lower, endeavoring to remove the last lingering traces of Megatron's transfluid from his plating. Skywarp felt a faint flicker of guilt go skipping through the bond, almost like an afterthought.

"You think we should?" he asked in surprise, half-turning to face him.

"Hold still," Thundercracker said tersely, pushing him so that he faced forward again. "I'm almost done here."

Skywarp complied, and TC resumed his scrubbing. He waited a few astroseconds, but Thundercracker remained silent. "Well, do you?" he persisted.

Thundercracker huffed through his vents. "No," he said finally, lowering the brush. "It's better if he doesn't know. It'd just slag him off."

_But you feel bad about it,_ he thought. _Why, TC? It's just _ours_, remember?_

Skywarp turned to face him, intent on asking just that, but Thundercracker anticipated his question, interrupting before he could speak. "Not here," he hissed, glancing toward the door. "Later." He switched off the sprayer, replacing the brush in its niche. "Ready?" he asked.

Skywarp nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I think I'll skip the dryer tonight; don't feel like waiting."

Thundercracker smirked. "So what else is new?"

* * *

"I'm just worried he might figure it out on his own," TC said after the door to their quarters had slid shut behind them. "If anyone notices something's different about us, it'll be him."

"He won't figure it out," he said. "Not if we're careful. He'll never know."

"If he does, he'll be even _more_ torqued off that we didn't tell him in the first place," Thundercracker pointed out.

"Screamer's always torqued off about something," he argued. "I'd rather take my chances. You know if we tell him, he'll just blab it the first chance he gets."

Thundercracker vented a sigh, sinking down to sit on his berth. "Yeah. I know."

"I don't know why you'd even wanna tell him," he said reproachfully. "You don't even _like_ Screamer! It's none if his business, anyway."

Thundercracker nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said again. "You're right."

"Must've been a pretty good frag," he muttered resentfully, taking a seat on his own berth, avoiding Thundercracker's gaze.

There was a brief startled silence. "Don't start, 'Warp," Thundercracker said quietly. "It wasn't like that."

"Yeah?" he said, staring sullenly at the floor. "How was it?"

"…weird," Thundercracker replied after a moment. "It was weird."

Skywarp looked up at him, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean, weird?"

"It wasn't you," TC said, meeting his gaze.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Was it like that for you?" Thundercracker asked cautiously. "With _him?_"

Skywarp thought for a moment. "Sort of," he said. "Mostly it was the same as always…but I kept thinking about you."

Thundercracker grinned, his optics flashing. "Yeah?"

He grinned back. "Yeah."

TC's expression abruptly sobered. "I can't go back in there," he said. "I just can't."

Skywarp frowned at his expression. "You can. I'll be there with you," he reminded him. "It'll be okay."

Thundercracker rumbled in frustration. "How can you say that, 'Warp?" he asked. "He's going to _frag_ me! Do you honestly think it'll make any difference whether you're there or not?!"

"It will!" he insisted. "If I go first, he'll go slower with you –"

"Oh, _that'll_ help!" TC retorted sarcastically, throwing up his hands. "It's not like it took him forever the _first_ time! I'd rather he just got it over with, like St–"

Skywarp looked at him in surprise as TC cut himself off abruptly. "Like who?"

"…like, uh, St-Starscream," Thundercracker said, resetting his vocalizer.

"Starscream's never fragged you," he said, giving him a puzzled look. "Screamer never frags anyone."

"I just meant, you know…'cause he's fast," TC replied awkwardly.

"Oh," he said, frowning quizzically. "Right."

"It doesn't matter _how_ Megatron does it," Thundercracker said bitterly. "Fast or slow, doesn't matter – I won't overload for him. I never do, like that."

Skywarp gave him a pointed look.

"…except with you," Thundercracker amended sheepishly. He shrugged, huffing through his vents. "Maybe it's defective," he muttered. "Maybe my valve just doesn't _work_ right. You think Megatron'd believe me if I told him that?"

"Not a chance," he replied, not wanting to admit that the reason the excuse wouldn't work was because he'd already told Megatron otherwise. "Pit, _I_ don't even believe that, TC! I've seen you overload – believe me, your valve _works_."

"Could've fooled me," Thundercracker said wryly.

"You're just not used to being 'faced, that's all," Skywarp said. He frowned thoughtfully. That gave him an idea...

"That's it," he said suddenly. "That's what we've been missing!"

"What is?"

He grinned at him. "You just need to get to know your valve a little."

Thundercracker stared at him like he'd just suggested he go and seduce an Autobot. "_What?_"

"Open up, TC," he said.

"What, _now?_"

"Yeah, now," he said, his optics glinting mischievously. "No, wait – first start rubbing your panel."

Thundercracker looked at him like he'd just suggested he go seduce _Optimus Prime._

"Just do it," he urged. "A little self-service is just what you need."

"You can't be serious," Thundercracker said.

"Of course I'm serious!" he retorted. "Here, I'll show you."

Leaning back on the berth, he propped himself up against the wall, drawing his feet up and spreading his knees apart. He reached up with one hand to caress his intakes while reaching down with the other to stroke his panel, all the while deliberately holding Thundercracker's gaze.

It never took much for Skywarp to get himself wound up, and with TC watching him, it seemed to take no time at all. Within a few kliks Skywarp's core temperature had begun to rise in response to his roaming fingers; his cooling fans activated, his panel clicking open. His valve had already started producing lubricant, he noted with a grin, tracing the rim with a single fingertip.

He moaned as he slid two fingers inside, offlining his optics as he pumped them in and out of his valve.

A second set of cooling fans switched on, accompanied by a low rumble of desire.

"You like that, TC?" he purred in a low, sultry tone. "You like watching me touch myself?"

Another rumble.

Withdrawing his fingers, he onlined his optics and sat up. Thundercracker was indeed watching him with rapt, undivided attention, his crimson optics ablaze with lust.

"You turn," he said huskily. "Put on a show for me. Let me see how hot you are."

Thundercracker's gaze flickered from his face to his exposed interface array and back again.

"C'mon, you can do it," he said encouragingly. "Show me."

Looking vaguely dubious, Thundercracker leaned back the way Skywarp had a few kliks ago, spreading his legs and retracting his panel. His spike extended immediately.

"Ah-ah-ah," he scolded as Thundercracker reached for it reflexively. "No cheating! Valve or nothin', TC."

Thundercracker gave him a dirty look.

Skywarp countered with a lascivious grin. "Go on," he said.

Slowly, Thundercracker's hand dipped lower, hesitantly tracing the rim of his valve the way Skywarp had done. Skywarp's grin widened as he heard TC's intakes hitch in response.

"There's a sensor node right above it," he said. "You know the one I'm talking about. See if you can find it."

Thundercracker's fingers moved, searching. An astrosecond later his intakes hitched sharply, his hip plate giving a sudden twitch.

"That's the one!" Skywarp crowed gleefully. "Don't press too hard on it – _yet._"

He slid off the berth and moved to kneel on the floor beside Thundercracker's, a position which provided him with an enticing view of his lover's parted thighs and exposed interface array. He cycled his vents, blowing a cool draft of air across Thundercracker's naked valve, and grinned when TC twitched again in response.

"Keep going," he urged. "You're starting to get wet." His internal fans kicked on again as he spoke.

"I feel stupid," Thundercracker said from somewhere above him.

"You look good," he assured him. "Try slipping a finger in."

Thundercracker obeyed – and flinched. "Ow," he said reproachfully.

Skywarp's optics widened. "Primus, you shouldn't be _that_ tight. Are your hydraulics pressurized? Are you tensing up?"

"…kind of," Thundercracker admitted.

"Pfff– no wonder you hardly ever overload from your valve," he said. "You're supposed to _relax_, TC."

"I'm _trying_," Thundercracker snapped irritably. "It's not working, 'Warp. I can't do this."

He'd been fighting the urge to touch TC, to _taste_ him, wanting to let his lover discover his valve for himself, but the frustration evident in Thundercracker's tone compelled him to reach out and lay a hand on his thigh-plate.

The onslaught of emotion that struck him was abrupt and startling in its intensity, a complex snarl of anxiety, frustration, lust and embarrassment that left Skywarp momentarily reeling. Suddenly he had a pretty good idea what the problem was.

"You're thinking too much," he scolded. "Don't _think_. Wipe your processor; don't think about anything."

"Now I know why you're so good at this," Thundercracker quipped.

"Ha, ha," he said. "I'm serious, TC! You'll never overload like _that._ All that stuff you're thinking right now – you think about all that when you're using your spike?"

"…sometimes," Thundercracker admitted.

He stared at him incredulously. "Frag, TC – now I know why you always take so long when you 'face me."

"Ha, ha," Thundercracker replied, echoing his earlier sentiment.

Boosting himself up off the floor, he climbed onto the berth next to him. "C'mere," he said, pulling Thundercracker into his arms, embracing him from behind so that TC was propped up in his lap instead of against the wall. Reaching down, he found Thundercracker's hand and brought it back to his valve.

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker asked.

"Showing you how it's done," he replied. Laying a hand overtop of TC's, he guided his fingers along the rim of his valve, showing him where to touch. The soft hitch of Thundercracker's intakes informed him that he was on the right track, but the emotions pulsing through his spark were still troubling.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, moving their hands in a slow, gentle rhythm.

"…yeah..."

"Offline your optics," he said. "Don't think. Listen to my voice. Focus on what you're feeling." He guided Thundercracker's hand back to his external sensor node, encouraging him to rub it gently. TC's intakes hitched again, and Skywarp felt a noticeable increase in the heat of Thundercracker's plating where it pressed against his cockpit. "That's it," he said. "Feel your circuits heating up? All those sensor nodes coming to life under your fingertips?"

Thundercracker gave a quiet moan in reply, shifting against him.

Skywarp urged his fingers back down again, noting with satisfaction that TC's valve was producing significantly more lubricant. "Try your finger again," he said. "Not too fast – just sorta ease it in, don't force it."

He felt Thundercracker tense against him as he complied, but he didn't cry out this time – he whimpered.

"_Relax_," he reminded him, stroking his cockpit encouragingly with his free hand. "Now move it, just a little. Feel around a bit, find out where your sensors are, which ones feel the best."

Thundercracker moaned again as he followed his instructions, lifting his hip plate slightly as he moved, pressing into him.

"That's good, TC," he whispered in his audial. "You're doing great; you look really hot." Unable to resist the urge, he bent down to suck on Thundercracker's neck cables, eliciting another moan. TC's hand beneath his own twitched, began pumping faster.

"Try using two fingers now," he suggested, "and rub your external node with your thumb."

Thundercracker arched against him with a low, rumbling groan as he complied, his cooling fans kicking into high gear, his movements becoming more urgent. Lust was the dominant emotion flooding the bond now, and Skywarp was no longer sure how much of it was TC's and how much was his own – he was getting fired up just _watching_ him.

"You've got a sweet spot in there somewhere," he told him, "along the top, sort of. If you curl your fingers a little, you should be able to reach it."

There was a brief moment of fumbling, and then Thundercracker suddenly jerked and cried out, his free hand reaching up to grab Skywarp's still stroking his cockpit. Skywarp shivered as he felt the warm gush of lubricant that bathed their fingers, a sensation that caused his spike to slide forth from its housing to press against Thundercracker's aft.

"Yeah, that's it," he panted, grinding against him. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

Thundercracker groaned, squirming in his lap, his mouth open, his helm thrown back, venting deep drafts of air through his intakes in an effort to cool his overheating core as he plunged his fingers into his valve. The emotions Skywarp felt through the bond were intense and urgent, made up of equal parts lust, frustration and need – TC was _close_.

"Don't stop," he exhorted as Thundercracker's fingers began pumping faster, his hip plate rising and falling rhythmically, a familiar rumble vibrating deep in his chassis. "Work it, TC, you've got it now, you're almost there – Primus, you look so _hot!_"

The rumbling grew louder, and Thundercracker jerked in his arms, grunting as he thrust his fingers roughly into his valve with an uncharacteristic ferocity that _really_ spun Skywarp's turbines. His spike was _aching,_ throbbing almost painfully with need –

"Frag, TC," he panted, "That's so hot; I wanna jack into you so bad –!"

"Do it!" Thundercracker rumbled urgently.

Skywarp looked at him in surprise.

"_Do it,_ 'Warp!" Thundercracker growled, his vocalizer strained. "It's not – I can't – _get_ there!" he grunted, punctuating each word with a fierce thrust of his fingers.

The swelling undercurrent of frustration coursing through the bond had become notably more prominent, and Skywarp abruptly understood. "Lean forward a little," he said, reclaiming his hands to help push TC upright. Thundercracker did so, pulling his fingers free of his valve with a soft, slick-sounding _pop_ that had Skywarp hiding a grin, and tilted forward, lifting his aft and planting his hands on Skywarp's legs to brace himself.

Skywarp grabbed hold of Thundercracker's hip plate and maneuvered him into position, lining up his spike with TC's valve, and carefully pushed into him. His startled gasp nearly drowned out Thundercracker's soft, relieved groan – TC's valve was as tight as ever, hot and drenched with lubricant, already flexing around his spike, drawing him in as if it intended to devour him.

"Frag, TC," he said in amazement. "You valve _wants_ my spike; it's pulling me in!"

Thundercracker responded by shoving his hip plate downward, impaling himself on Skywarp's spike, and somehow in the midst of the overwhelming rush of sensation, Skywarp remembered the whole point of this endeavor.

Sliding his hands up to rest lightly on Thundercracker's waist components, Skywarp forced himself to relax, to depressurize his hydraulics and lie back on the berth, fighting the urge to thrust vigorously into that tight, clenching heat. "Go for it, TC," he said.

"What?" Thundercracker asked in confusion.

"Ride me," he said. "Ride my spike; get yourself off."

Thundercracker hesitated, but not for long – he was too wound up to wait. He raised himself up slowly, then eased back down again, uncertain. He paused for a moment, then repeated the motion, diffidently. "Am I – doing this right?" he asked.

"You tell me," Skywarp replied. "The right way is whatever feels good."

Thundercracker shifted slightly in his lap, acquainting himself with the sensation of Skywarp's spike filling his valve. "Aren't you supposed to – aren't _you_ gonna do anything?" he asked.

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "It's all you, TC."

Thundercracker grumbled, but didn't argue. He straightened a little, sitting up – and stilled abruptly. Leaning forward again, he rocked back experimentally, and Skywarp heard his intakes hitch.

"That's it," Skywarp said. "Move around, figure out what works for you."

Thundercracker repeated the motion, rocking forward and then back, almost cautiously. Skywarp couldn't help but grin when after a brief pause, TC did it again, and then again, each time moving with greater deliberation, a soft grunt escaping his vocalizer.

"You're doing good, TC," he said encouragingly. "Keep it up."

To be honest, Thundercracker's slow, uncertain movements were almost unbearable, _teasing_ Skywarp's aching, needy spike. Having to lie still like this was _killing_ him, but for TC's sake he held back, stroking Thundercracker's hip plates in an effort to distract himself from the overwhelming desire to throw his lover down on the berth and frag him senseless.

Fortunately for Skywarp, Thundercracker was gaining confidence with every shift of his hips, his movements gradually becoming less hesitant, more concerted – he soon established a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth over Skywarp's spike, and if his ventilations were anything to go by, it was _working_ for him.

It was working for Skywarp, too, but he impatiently awaited the moment when Thundercracker got tired of just _rocking_ like that and started riding him in earnest. "Yeah, do it, TC," he urged, his vents cycling hard.

Thundercracker moved, but not in the way Skywarp expected – he ground against him, shifting his hip plate in a roughly circular motion around Skywarp's spike. With every movement he grew quieter, more intense and focused, his hip plate moving in jerky little circles, with only the occasional soft grunt escaping his vocalizer to punctuate the low, continuous rumble vibrating up from his chassis.

Not wanting to distract him, Skywarp muted his vocalizer and waited, relishing the sensation of Thundercracker's valve flexing around his spike, the way TC's hands tightened on his thighs, his hip plate scraping against Skywarp's interface array with every shift and grind.

That steady rumble was growing louder, deep and portentious like the ocean storm Skywarp had once watched as it approached the docking tower of the _Nemesis,_ sweeping in over the horizon, preceded by stark flashes of lightning and an ominous roll of thunder, dark and formidable.

At the time, he'd thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

Thundercracker's movements were becoming rougher, jerkier, his intakes hitching in short, sharp gasps. The low rumbling grew deeper and deeper, dropping into subsonic range, more felt than heard, until TC abruptly stiffened above him, twitching, his valve spasming around Skywarp's spike so hard it almost _hurt_ –

He cried out as the vibrating wave of sound-not-sound hit, rattling their frames, the walls and even the berth beneath them as it struck like a silent bomb, giving Skywarp the brief, dizzying impression that he'd just been clocked on the helm by a titanium girder – wrapped in a nice soft polishing cloth.

He fell back on the berth with a _clank_, his processor reeling, his hips jerking upward reflexively as the combination of sensation and vibration overwhelmed his systems, thrusting up into Thundercracker's flexing valve as it clenched around his spike like a fist, and then he was overloading, fluids pumping from his spike with more force than Skywarp could ever recall, so hard if felt like they'd somehow escaped TC's valve and ended up splattering over his thigh-plates.

He'd never overloaded so hard in his _life._

He tried to say something to that effect, but all that emerged from his vocalizer was a buzz of static as his systems crashed and he slipped offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For those of you who are curious about what all went on between TC and Starscream while 'Warp was...busy with Megs, I've written a [bonus fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/92462) of that scene as a teaser to the Starscream fic I'm trying to pull together. So many bunnies, so little time._


	3. Skywarp's Solution: Phase Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We're gonna give him what he wants, TC."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker's PoV. Warnings for stalking/sexual harassment, D/s, dub-con, oral, threesome, voyeurism, and angst.

**Skywarp's Solution: Phase Three**

Thundercracker reeled, fighting to remain online and upright as his visual field fuzzed over with static, his circuits tingling in the aftermath of his very first _dual_ overload.

He panted heavily through his intakes, his optics flickering, his vision shifting in and out the infrared spectrum as his systems attempted to compensate, making the rapidly-cooling spray of hot transfluid he'd ejected onto Skywarp's thigh plates flash and twinkle, like the lights of a distant city seen from high above.

He couldn't believe it. He'd overloaded – from his _valve_ – succumbing to an intense wave of pleasure that had rocked him to the core.

But it hadn't ended there. Before the throes of pleasure had fully faded, Skywarp had burst into motion, thrusting into him hard and fast, and Thundercracker had gone off _again_, this time from his spike, emptying his transfluid explosively onto Skywarp's twitching thigh plates even as 'Warp's own release flooded his valve.

He'd lost control of his sonics again, too.

Thundercracker shook his helm, wrestling with a confusing tangle of emotions that seemed made up of equal parts befuddled amazement and bemused chagrin. He'd thought 'Warp was crazy, suggesting he touch himself like that – Thundercracker had never attempted to self-service via his valve before, had never even touched it apart from cleaning – but Primus, the end result had been _incredible._

'Warp would be torqued off about the transfluid, though. They'd just gotten back from the 'racks, and now they needed to visit them again.

He shifted on Skywarp's lap, twisting around to look at his strangely silent partner. The movement caused Skywarp's spike to scrape against the hyper-sensitized nodes within his valve, making Thundercracker gasp and twitch at the sensation, but 'Warp made no protest.

Thundercracker realized why an astrosecond later: Skywarp was _offline._

An odd surge of embarrassment mingled with pride shot through his circuits at the sight of 'Warp's darkened optics; gazing down at his lover's motionless frame, Thundercracker felt a curious blend of unexpected _power_ and humbled gratitude.

He shuddered as he recalled the recent sensations he'd experienced. It had never been like _that_ before. Thundercracker had always associated having another mech's spike in his valve with feelings of shame and degradation, humiliation and helplessness, of being subjugated and _used_, even on the handful occasions when he'd agreed to allow it.

It hadn't felt that way _this_ time. He'd felt powerful, in control. And even though a part of him knew that was only because 'Warp had _allowed_ him to be, for some reason the thought of doing it again didn't provoke the same feelings of dread and distaste it usually did.

He mused on that for a while, but finally shook his helm. It didn't really _change_ anything; Megatron would make no such concessions. The Decepticon leader would just take him, _use_ him the way Steelwing had, and even if it didn't _hurt_ like it had then, even if Thundercracker took some degree of pleasure in it – and for Megatron to be satisfied, he'd _have_ to – the end result would still be the same.

Maybe it _would_ be better to refuse.

Skywarp's solution was utter insanity. All it would accomplish would be to ensure that his lover was on hand to witness his humiliation, a prospect almost more daunting than the thought of facing down Megatron alone.

He didn't want 'Warp to see him like that.

But what else could he do? Refusing to comply with Megatron's demands wouldn't necessarily spare him. He was sure to be punished for his insubordination, and afterward Megatron would probably frag him anyway, just to demonstrate his absolute authority.

He glanced over at Skywarp uneasily. Could he really go along with 'Warp's plan, allow Megatron to take him, overload for him, and emerge unscathed? 'Warp clearly thought so, but to Thundercracker it seemed impossible.

There _had_ to be another way.

Skywarp stirred beneath him, groaning, and Thundercracker flinched as 'Warp's spike retracted abruptly, withdrawing from his valve as 'Warp's systems rebooted. Lifting himself gingerly off of him, Thundercracker closed his panel and took a seat on Skywarp's berth to wait for him to online.

"Hey 'Warp," he said when Skywarp's optics flashed.

"Hey, TC," Skywarp replied muzzily, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You offlined."

Skywarp peered at him curiously for a moment, his expression mildly puzzled, but then his memory core came fully online, and a cheeky grin lit his faceplate. "Told ya," he said smugly.

"Yeah," he replied soberly. "I guess it really does work."

"Frag, yeah!" Skywarp agreed emphatically, sitting up, "Maybe better than mine! You were _amazing_, TC."

Thundercracker rumbled abashedly, ducking is helm.

"Aw, _Pit_," Skywarp said as he righted himself on the berth. "How the frag did I miss your valve?"

Thundercracker looked up to find 'Warp eyeing his transfluid-smeared thigh plates in dismay. "Uh…you didn't," he admitted, shrugging sheepishly when Skywarp looked up at him in surprise.

"Fraggit, TC!" Skywarp cursed. "You _cheated!_"

"I didn't!" he protested. "I never touched it, I swear!"

'Warp frowned at him, his optics narrowing in suspicion.

"It just…happened," he confessed. "You know, after."

He half-expected 'Warp to accuse him of lying, but Skywarp only nodded, looking thoughtful. "That happened to me too – last night," he clarified when Thundercracker looked up. "Ol' Megs was pretty fragged off; I thought he was gonna scrap me for sure."

Thundercracker frowned. "Why?"

Skywarp gave him an incredulous look. "Because he _hates_ that," he replied, looking worried. "Whatever you do, TC, don't let your spike out in front of _him._ He'll slag you."

Thundercracker hadn't seriously considered "cheating" – as 'Warp termed it – with Megatron during their next encounter, but finding out the option was off the table was far from comforting. _Next stop, scrap heap,_ he thought wryly. "I'm fragged," he said aloud. "Completely fragged."

"No you're not," Skywarp said, rising from Thundercracker's berth and moving to join him on his own. "Everything's gonna work out, TC. Trust me."

Thundercracker vented a gusty sigh. He knew 'Warp meant well, but…

"I'm not like you, 'Warp," he said. "I can't just…"

"You _can_," Skywarp insisted. "You know what to do now; focus on that. Don't think about _him_, just think about how _good_ it feels."

Thundercracker gave him an exasperated look. "How am I supposed to_not_ think about him when he's shoving his _spike_ up my –"

"Think about me," Skywarp interrupted quietly. "Offline your optics and pretend it's me."

The forlorn expression on his faceplate made Thundercracker seize him in a fierce hug, crushing Skywarp tight against his cockpit, feeling his lover's sorrow wash over him. His spark strained in its chamber, sensing the proximity of its mate, frustrated by the barrier of glass and metal dividing them, denying it the comfort it longed to give and receive.

Skywarp melted into his embrace, a low, mournful keen escaping his vocalizer, clinging to him, caught in the grip of the same sweet, terrible yearning.

Thundercracker held him, rumbling soothingly, recalling how angry, how _jealous_ 'Warp had been when he'd first discovered Thundercracker's valve was no longer his exclusive domain.

Maybe that shouldn't have come as such a surprise – he'd always known 'Warp was greedy and selfish – but ever since Skywarp had learned what Megatron wanted, he'd done nothing but _give_ instead of take, offering Thundercracker his advice, his comfort…even his _spark_.

Thundercracker hadn't really thought about what this whole situation might be like for Skywarp, how he must feel about being forced not only to share, but to actively _assist_ in ensuring Megatron got what he wanted – the one thing 'Warp wanted more than anything to be his and his alone.

"I could always say no," he offered tentatively.

Skywarp shook his helm. "You can't," he said, his vocalizer muffled against Thundercracker's cockpit. "He'll slag you."

"He'll probably do that anyway," he replied. "You know this plan of yours is never gonna work."

"It _will_," Skywarp insisted stubbornly, squeezing him tighter, burrowing into his cockpit. "It _has_ to."

Thundercracker huffed through his vents, shaking his helm regretfully. He leaned down to rest his faceplate against 'Warp's bowed helm, idly stroking his backstrut. "Will you visit me in repair bay?"

Skywarp straightened abruptly, pulling back to meet his gaze. "I won't have to," he said firmly, his jaw set with determination. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you, TC. If something goes wrong, I'll – I'll do something. He'll get mad at me instead."

Thundercracker rumbled aggressively, his optics flashing. "I don't need you to take my dents for me, 'Warp."

"Don't get mad," Skywarp said hastily. "I know you're not scared. But don't you see? I frag him off all the time! He doesn't care; he's _used_ to it! Stupid Skywarp does something stupid."

Thundercracker frowned, sensing an odd flicker of emotion that belied Skywarp's casual tone, a dark undercurrent of something buried so deep he couldn't put a name to it, even through the bond. "You're not that stupid, 'Warp," he said.

"Yeah I am," Skywarp replied with a shrug. "But he won't slag me. He might knock me around a little, but he won't slag me. Not like he would you."

As much as he wanted to protest, Thundercracker couldn't deny 'Warp was right. His lover's impulsive nature was well-known, his pranks and petty insubordinations grudgingly tolerated because Skywarp was _Skywarp,_ a mech too slow in the processor to know any better. Among the Decepticons, 'Warp's frequent gaffes and fumbles were just a part of the standard routine.

It had never occurred to Thundercracker to wonder how _'Warp_ might feel about that.

A thin thread of guilt coiled through his spark as he recalled all the occasions when he'd teased Skywarp, called him less-than complimentary names or wondered aloud if his processor was defective. He hadn't _meant_ it, at least not in a _bad_ way – 'Warp was often the only bright spot in an otherwise dreary existence, and Thundercracker treasured his light-sparked simplicity.

Skywarp frowned, cocking his helm, but then his expression brightened. "You don't have to feel bad, TC," he said with a grin, bumping his helm lightly against Thundercracker's. "I know you love me."

He nodded, a familiar warmth swelling in his spark. "Yeah," he said softly. "I do."

"Anyway, I don't need to be smart," Skywarp teased. "You do enough thinking for the both of us."

He shook his helm wryly. "Yeah," he agreed. "Sometimes I wish I was more like you," he admitted, his mood sobering. "I don't know how you do it, 'Warp. How can you not _mind_ when he calls you in there just to frag you?"

"Why would I mind?" Skywarp replied, tipping his helm in confusion. "It's just 'facing, TC. It's not like it _means_ anything." He laughed, shrugging dismissively, and Thundercracker felt that same unidentifiable emotion go skittering across the bond again. "As long as I get off, it doesn't matter who's _doing_ it."

Thundercracker frowned. The feeling had been stronger this time, lingered longer, and he'd nearly parsed it; an emotion almost akin to guilt...or was it shame? He wasn't sure. It was gone again before he could pin it down.

"So you don't…you know, _like_ him?" he asked hesitantly.

Skywarp shrugged again. "He's okay, I guess," he said. "When he's not angry, anyway. He's a pretty good frag."

The odd emotion didn't return, but Thundercracker still felt uneasy. "Even when he hurts you?" he asked.

Skywarp scoffed, "C'mon, TC – I'm not _Starscream._"

There was no trace of deception carried across the bond, no conflicting emotion that might indicate a lie. Nothing but amusement, affection, and a hint of derision – for Starscream, no doubt, and his penchant for pain.

"I just don't think 'facing's that big a deal," Skywarp persisted, sensing Thundercracker's uncertainty, or perhaps simply noting his pensive expression, the way his helm bowed in thought.

"…even when it's me?" he asked quietly.

Skywarp stiffened in his arms, a burst of dismayed chagrin flashing across the bond. "That's _different_, TC," he replied, meeting Thundercracker's optics with an earnest gaze. "_You're_ different."

Thundercracker's optics flashed, a wry grin quirking his lip components. "C'mere, dimspark," he rumbled.

Skywarp complied eagerly, tackling him to the berth.

* * *

Thundercracker onlined the next morning with Skywarp in his arms, sprawled out limply across his cockpit like his struts had been removed.

He rumbled contentedly, savoring the warm, comforting weight of 'Warp's frame, the familiar thrum of his energy signature, and the steady pulse of his spark.

There'd been a time not too long ago when he'd have emerged from recharge alone. As often as they interfaced, afterward they'd always returned to their individual berths. If their overloads took them offline, they'd separate shortly after rebooting. They'd never shared a berth just to _recharge._

Last night, they'd done just that. They'd fallen back onto the berth, exchanging ardent touches and long, heated kisses, but instead of ramping in intensity, their movements had gradually slowed, until finally they'd simply lain together, he on his back, Skywarp atop him, 'Warp's helm pillowed on his cockpit, touching each other absently, almost lazily, exploring each other's frames with slow, idle caresses.

…and that was all.

The strangest part was, he'd _liked_ it. Just having 'Warp in his arms, pressed against him as they drifted into recharge, had been…_enough._

_Autobot slag,_ he thought scornfully. _I'm going_ soft.

But he couldn't seem to summon forth the usual disdain, to chide himself for his own weakness.

_I don't care,_ he thought. _Even if Starscream is right; even if Megatron really is leading us all to ruin. Even if we lose the war. As long as I get to hold 'Warp like this, I don't care._

His musings were interrupted by a loud grinding noise and a low fuel warning popping up in his HUD, reminding him they'd forgotten to refuel the night before.

Skywarp stirred at the sound, coming online with a groan. "Slag," he muttered groggily. "I need to refuel."

Thundercracker rumbled in amusement, not bothering to correct him. Skywarp's energy reserves were probably just as depleted as his own. "Me too," he said. "We'd better get moving."

They rose from the berth, stretching their servos, taking a moment to put themselves in order. There wasn't time to visit the washracks before they were expected to report in, so they had to make do with a few cursory swipes of their plating using polishing cloths pretreated with solvent.

Afterward, they headed to the communal area to collect their energon rations for the day. As usual, the room was a veritable mob scene, packed with Decepticon warriors waiting in line at the energon dispensers or seated at tables consuming their cubes.

Skywarp nearly started a brawl by 'porting himself to the head of one of the lines, cutting in front of Swindle, but after a moment of tense dialogue, Swindle laughed and stepped aside, allowing Skywarp to collect a pair of energon cubes for himself and his trinemate.

In the meantime Thundercracker secured two empty seats at a table already occupied by Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge, and proceeded to check the duty roster to find out what tasks they'd been assigned for the day.

"What'd we get?" Skywarp asked, popping into existence beside him and handing him an energon cube.

"Monitor duty," he rumbled.

"Scrap, I _hate_ monitor duty," 'Warp complained. "It's so _boring._"

"Uh…you didn't get the monitors," Thundercracker informed him. "I did. _You're_ in cargo bay seven. Guess it must've flooded again."

"_Baling_ duty?!" Skywarp demanded incredulously, earning a derisive laugh from Ramjet. "Aw, _slag!_"

"Sounds like someone fragged off our beloved Air Commander," Thrust observed mockingly. "We got put on patrol," he added, gesturing to his trinemates.

Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a look. There were worse assignments to be had on the _Nemesis_, but not many. The space cruiser they used as their base of operations wasn't designed to withstand the intense pressure below sea level, and the ship frequently took on water when an overtaxed bulkhead gave way. The residential sections located at the center ship were rarely affected, but several of the outer cargo bays flooded on a regular basis.

The task of repairing the damaged bulkheads was usually left to the Constructicons, but by now every 'Con in the ranks had been assigned the grueling task of emptying the flooded bays of seawater at so that Scrapper and the others could get to them at least once. It was dirty, exhausting work that no one looked forward to.

"Fragging Screamer," Skywarp griped. "Next time he goes into recharge, I'm gonna weld his door shut."

"At least we didn't waste time going to the 'racks," Thundercracker rumbled. By the time 'Warp got off his shift, he'd be _filthy_, covered with salt and who knows what manner of organic organisms. A lengthy visit to the washracks would be not only advisable, but downright _necessary._

"Yeah, no kidding," Skywarp said, hastily downing the last of his energon. "You wanna trade?"

"_Pit_, no," Thundercracker replied as the Coneheads laughed. "Sorry 'Warp; I don't like you _that_ much."

Skywarp punched him in the shoulder strut for that, but the brief contact made it clear 'Warp understood. Thundercracker would have been willing to help him with the unpleasant duty, but he knew displaying that degree of mutual cooperation in front of the other Seekers would be patently unwise.

They couldn't allow anyone to suspect they were spark bonded. It was just too dangerous.

Thundercracker did his best to bolster his mental defenses as he bade farewell to Skywarp and headed for Command to report in. The fact that he'd been assigned to the monitors suggested Starscream wasn't all that happy with _him_, either. He wasn't looking forward to spending the day staring at the monitor screens, keeping an optic on the status of the _Nemesis'_ hull integrity and undersea environs. Being on monitor duty meant being stuck in a room with Soundwave for joors, trying to shield his thoughts from the telepathic communications officer.

There was also a better-than average chance Megatron himself might show up, which was even more troubling. The last thing Thundercracker wanted right now was to catch his commander's optic. He was nervous enough as it was.

Megatron's likely presence was probably the reason he'd been put on the monitors instead of 'Warp in the first place. Starscream knew Skywarp hated monitor duty, but given the current state of affairs, placing 'Warp in Megatron's path was the very last thing Starscream would do.

The door to Command hissed open, and Thundercracker entered. Giving a grudging nod to Soundwave – which wasn't acknowledged – he took up his post and ran a brief check on the _Nemesis'_ hull status. That accomplished, he settled back in his chair to wait, and tried his best not to _think_.

* * *

There was a trick to working with Soundwave.

The telepath could only read thoughts when actively concentrating, and would typically only attempt to do so if something captured his attention. Vivid mental images or strong emotions were most likely to pique Soundwave's interest, so Thundercracker concentrated on keeping his thoughts as bland as possible.

It wasn't all that difficult. Monitor duty was slagging _boring_.

Maybe a little _too_ boring; Thundercracker had to make a concerted effort not to think about all the things that were foremost in his processor – Skywarp, Megatron, Starscream…

Hoping to distract himself, he began flicking through the visual feeds recorded by the various security cameras scattered about the _Nemesis_, apprising himself of what was going on in and around the base. He lingered briefly on one covering the outer western perimeter, noticing a large, dark blot in the corner of the screen, but after studying it for a klik, he concluded it was just another of the many organic life forms Earth's oceans housed in annoying abundance, and moved on to the next feed.

This one displayed an overhead view of Starscream's lab; Starscream was in it, seated at his workstation with his back to the camera.

Thundercracker quickly switched to the next feed before his CPU could start calling up memory files of his recent interface with his trineleader. _That_ encounter was definitely something he didn't want to think about, especially not with Soundwave so close at hand.

The next few feeds displayed nothing but empty corridors; the one after that showed an angle overlooking the repair bay, where one of the Constructicons – Scavenger, he thought, squinting at the mech's bowed black helm – was bent over a table, applying a patch weld to something Thundercracker couldn't identify.

The console he was working on beeped, reminding him to run another status check on the ship's hull integrity. Thundercracker initiated the scan, noting that one of the bulkheads in the southern quadrant was down to sixty percent below nominal, and went back to the feeds.

The next view he was presented with made him pause – it was cargo bay seven, where Skywarp was currently stationed. 'Warp wasn't currently visible, but a couple of the Stunticons were – Dead End and Breakdown, from the look of it. Thundercracker felt a twinge of sympathy for 'Warp, stuck working alongside a couple of new-sparked ground pounders; they probably had no idea what they were doing.

He was about to move on to the next feed when Skywarp teleported into view.

His spark gave a sharp _pulse_ at the sight of his lover, making his intakes hitch. Skywarp's plating was rimed with salt, clumps of seaweed dangling from his wings and a forbidding scowl on his faceplate, but his dark paint was wet and gleaming beneath the bright lights of the cargo bay, glittering like a polished black mirror, water falling from his wings in glistening droplets.

Thundercracker's core temperature climbed several degrees as he watched Skywarp wade across the flooded cargo bay to say something Breakdown and Dead End, his circuits heating with an unexpected surge of desire. As filthy and disheveled as he was, 'Warp looked _good_.

A faint tickling sensation at the back of his processor reminded him he'd neglected to monitor his thoughts. Soundwave had obviously caught wind of his sudden flare of arousal, and was poking around to see what Thundercracker found so interesting.

He quickly constructed the most offensive visual image he could think of – one of Soundwave enthusiastically fragging Ravage like an Earth dog in heat – and felt the intruding presence in his CPU falter in surprise. Thundercracker promptly reversed their positions, putting Ravage on top, and smirked in satisfaction when Soundwave recoiled in disgust and withdrew.

He was debating adding in Laserbeak just to taunt Soundwave further when the door to Command hissed open and Megatron stepped through, crossing the room with his familiar heavy tread.

Thundercracker sat up straighter in his seat, switching the monitor feed off of Skywarp and the flooded cargo bay as Megatron growled, "Soundwave, report."

Soundwave complied, obeying Megatron's command in his usual droning monotone while Thundercracker fought to rein in the rising wave of anxiety coursing through his circuits. His shift would be over in less than half a cycle, and he'd harbored the faint hope he might manage to complete it without encountering his commander.

That hope was now shot to the Pit. Megatron was here, and so was he.

Thundercracker kept his optics facing forward, focusing his attention on the monitors in front of him and praying Megatron wouldn't notice him. Just a few more breems…

For once, Primus actually seemed to be listening; after hearing Soundwave's report, Megatron crossed the room without giving any acknowledgement of Thundercracker's presence, settling into his command chair.

Thundercracker flexed his shoulder struts, suppressing the urge to fidget in his seat. His core was still a little overheated, but he didn't dare activate his internal cooling fans. In the oppressive silence of Command, the sound was sure to capture Megatron's attention.

Desperate for a diversion, he ran another hull status report, trying to tamp down on the nervous tension gripping his frame. The last thing he needed was for Soundwave to pick up on his sudden disquietude.

For several kliks, nothing happened, and Thundercracker slowly began to relax. Soundwave had evidently lost interest in probing his thoughts, and Megatron seemed preoccupied with whatever scheme he was presently running through his CPU.

Shifting his attention back to the monitor screens, Thundercracker began flicking through the feeds once more, dutifully pausing on each long enough to verify that all was well before moving on to the next.

He'd cycled through them all twice before it dawned on him that he was being watched.

Tension shot through his frame at the realization, tightening his servos. He could _feel_ Megatron's optics on him, sending an icy chill shivering up his backstrut. It was all he could do to resist turning around, to confirm with his own optics what his processor already knew.

Megatron was _looking_ at him.

His spark pulsing with dread, Thundercracker continued flicking rapidly from one video feed to the next, barely pausing long enough to observe what any of the cameras were recording. Less than a breem remained of his shift, but Megatron was still staring at him, his gaze like a ponderous weight against Thundercracker's backstrut.

"Thundercracker," Megatron said, making him stiffen in his seat, "Report on hull status."

Casting about hastily, Thundercracker quickly checked the readouts and replied, "Hull integrity in the southern quadrant is down to thirty-nine point four percent."

"Inform the Constructicons to monitor hull status in that quadrant and initiate repairs if it drops below twenty-five," Megatron commanded.

"Yes, sir," he replied, composing a brief message communicating Megatron's orders and transmitting it to Hook. His task discharged, Thundercracker slumped back in his seat, a wave of relief washing over him, the tension slowly bleeding from his servos.

He promptly stiffened again when Megatron rose from his chair and moved to stand directly behind him.

"What is that?" Megatron demanded, looming over him.

His helm jerking up, Thundercracker's optics fell on the monitor screen in front of him. It was displaying the last video feed he'd paused on, the one overlooking the dark waters of the ocean outside the base. "That's the outer western perimeter, sir," he said, disconcerted by the close press of Megatron's energy field against his own.

"I can see that," Megatron snapped impatiently, leaning forward and resting a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder strut as he pointed at the screen with the other, indicating the dark blot Thundercracker had noted earlier. "What is _that?_"

Thundercracker stared blankly at the screen, acutely aware of how _close_ Megatron was. If he turned his helm, Megatron's faceplate would be mere inches from his own. The only other time he'd been _this_ close to Megatron was – Thundercracker shoved the thought aside. "I, uh…I think it's an octopus, sir," he replied uneasily, fighting to keep the strain from his vocalizer.

Megatron hummed thoughtfully and began to straighten, but then he paused in mid-motion, his hand like a lead weight on Thundercracker's shoulder strut.

That was when Thundercracker belatedly recalled his own elevated core temperature.

His spark quailed as Megatron leaned forward again, bending over him, much closer than before. Megatron's chestplate scraped across the trailing edge of his right wing, making him sit bolt upright in his chair, his intakes hitching at the sudden burst of sensation.

"You're running hot," Megatron observed, his vocalizer pitched barely within audial range.

"Uh…y-yes sir," he admitted awkwardly, fighting to contain his embarrassment. He shrugged sheepishly – failing to dislodge Megatron's hand from his shoulder strut – and allowed his fans to cycle on at their lowest setting. "Sorry sir."

The cooling rush of air wafting across his internals was soothing; Megatron's hand shifting from his shoulder strut to his wing significantly less so.

Thundercracker tensed at the touch, shooting a nervous glance at Soundwave as Megatron's fingers teased across his right aileron, his fingertips trailing lightly over the edge.

He cursed inwardly, offlining his optics in consternation. Why hadn't he activated his fans before, when it would have been clear Megatron wasn't the cause? And how the frag was he supposed to get out of this situation _now?_

He bit back a moan as Megatron gently flexed that same aileron, clutching at the armrests of his chair for support, thoroughly dismayed at how _rapidly_ his systems were heating up in response to the stimulation. He was a _Seeker_, he couldn't help the way he was wired, but Thundercracker was still utterly mortified when his internal cooling fans obligingly cycled up another notch.

Megatron made that low growling noise, the one Thundercracker remembered all too well from their previous encounter, his own cooling fans humming to life as he tweaked Thundercracker's wingtip.

Thundercracker had been worried that Megatron might show up in command, that he might even order him to report to his quarters again, but he'd never imagined Megatron doing something like _this._ Megatron was using both hands now, his attention shifting from Thundercracker's ailerons to the lower leading edge of his wings, ghosting over his waist components before finally coming to rest on his hip plate.

Thundercracker's spark lurched like it was trying to launch itself clear out of his chamber, his processor threatening to lock up in abject terror. Megatron meant to frag him _right here,_ to bend him over the console and take him in front of _Soundwave_, of all mechs –!

He jolted out of his seat, overturning his chair and nearly headbutting Megatron in his haste to regain his feet, twitching his wing free of Megatron's grip as he spun to face him, his intakes laboring. "I – I have to go," he babbled. "My shift – I need to go. _Now._"

Megatron looked mildly startled, but recovered swiftly, casting an amused glance at Soundwave before returning his attention to the flustered Seeker, his optics flashing as they raked over Thundercracker's frame.

"Dismissed," Megatron said, a faint smirk curling his lip components.

Thundercracker bolted from the room like his engines were on fire.

* * *

  
Thundercracker stormed down the corridor, cursing himself with every stride. Humiliation burned through his circuits, hotter than his own lingering arousal.

He clung to it anyway. It was easier to focus on his anger and embarrassment, to allow his frustration to override his fear and disgust. Better to dwell on _that_ than to think about Megatron's hands on his wings, _touching_ him…

He shuddered in revulsion, recalling the way they'd slid possessively over his ailerons, calling forth sensations he didn't want to feel. He could _still_ feel them, phantom echoes of Megatron's touch flickering across his sensor net like persistent ghosts.

Megatron was sure to summon him tonight. Never mind that Thundercracker had just made a fool of himself in Command, that he'd fled in the face of Megatron's lust like an untapped sparkling frightened of his first interface – Megatron now thought Thundercracker _wanted_ him, that his mere proximity had aroused him beyond the limits of his own self-control.

What the frag had he been doing looking at Skywarp anyway? He should have _known_ what would happen, what the sight of his lover would do to him. He should have scrolled past the view of the cargo bay without a second glance!

Maybe then he wouldn't feel so…_ashamed._

_You've got nice wings. Bet they'd look _real_ good shaking under me._

Thundercracker whirled and slammed his fist into the wall of the corridor, adding a fresh dent to the already-battered bulkhead. The solid impact felt _good_, so he did it again, striking repeatedly, landing blow after blow against the unyielding metal, cursing with every swing.

But his rage was unsustainable. It hadn't helped then; it didn't help now.

He slumped against the wall, wheezing through his intakes. His knuckles were scraped and dented, oozing energon at the seams. He flexed them gingerly, the abused metal making a crackling sound like human gunfire as it echoed down the empty corridor.

His spark was burning like a live coal in its chamber, shame eating through his circuits like acid. Venting a shaky sigh, Thundercracker pushed himself upright and resumed his former course.

* * *

He wasn't surprised the 'racks offered him little comfort.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried it before, to wash away the lingering taint of unwanted touches with water and solvent. It helped, but only a little.

He'd needed to visit them anyway. Especially if Megatron planned to comm him tonight. Thundercracker doubted Megatron would be pleased to find 'Warp's transfluid gumming up his valve, offering clear evidence of another mech treading on territory Megatron had claimed as his own.

That thought alone was enough to make Thundercracker spend more time than usual scrubbing his interface array. He was a little disconcerted by how much _effort_ it took to clean his valve – he'd never gone more than a joor after a valve interface without a stop in the 'racks, let alone half a _cycle_ – and he was beginning to wonder if there wasn't some trick to it he wasn't privy to. Actually putting his fingers _inside_ himself seemed…

Well, to be honest after last night it seemed slightly less repugnant than usual, but still…

Shaking his helm in chagrin, Thundercracker glanced around cautiously, confirming that he was alone in the 'racks. By now the Decepticons who'd been assigned duties off-base would be returning from their shifts, and any one of them might decide to pay a visit to the washracks before heading on to the communal hall to refuel. Even if all he was doing was _cleaning_ it, Thundercracker was loath to be discovered engaged in _any_ activity involving his valve – the last thing he needed was for some random 'Con to get the wrong idea.

Satisfied that he wasn't being observed, he aimed the spray nozzle directly into his valve, reasoning that the high pressure of the desalinated and purified seawater would make short work of any lingering transfluid his thorough scrubbing might have missed, and switched it on.

He was wholly unprepared for the intense rush of sensation that nearly brought him to his knees.

"_Primus,_" he rumbled, pitching forward and barely managing to catch himself against the washrack wall. _Never do that again,_ he thought wryly.

He hadn't quite recovered from the shock when his audials detected the rhythmic clank of approaching footsteps.

He straightened hastily, wobbling only slightly as he turned his gaze toward the entrance, angling his frame away from the door to shield his exposed interface array from view.

Skywarp stalked into the 'racks, grumbling, dripping wet and trailing seaweed, but the scowl on his faceplate morphed into a grin when he spied Thundercracker, his optics lighting up. "Fancy meeting you here, gorgeous," he purred suggestively, moving to join him. "Wanna help me scrub my plating?"

Thundercracker was actually incredibly relieved to see Skywarp, and on any other day 'Warp's flirtatious query would have been all the excuse Thundercracker needed to pin him to the nearest wall and frag him senseless, but in that moment he couldn't help feeling a tiny thread of resentment coil through his spark. If it hadn't been for 'Warp, Megatron might not have…

But no, that wasn't fair. It wasn't _Skywarp's_ fault he'd been unable to control himself. That onus was entirely on _him._

"Yeah, all right," he said, turning to face him as Skywarp activated the sprayer of the wash station directly adjacent to his own.

Skywarp's grin widened as he noted Thundercracker's open panel, his optics flashing lecherously. "Looks like you've been busy," he said playfully. "Am I gonna need to catch up with you?"

"No," he rumbled curtly, yanking a handful of seaweed out of 'Warp's intakes and grabbing him by the arm, turning him roughly to face the wall.

Skywarp tensed at the forceful manipulation, or perhaps in response to the onslaught of emotions that accompanied Thundercracker's touch. "TC?" he asked hesitantly. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not," he replied, applying a brush to Skywarp's salt-streaked backstrut and beginning to scrub vigorously.

"Yes you are," Skywarp retorted defiantly. "You're –" he trailed off, rocking under the harsh strokes of the brush scouring his plating. "You're mad at _me_," he said, sounding hurt and confused.

"No I'm not," Thundercracker replied hastily. He _wasn't_ mad at 'Warp. He _wasn't._ "I'm just mad," he said, his tone softening.

"Why? What happened?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he rumbled. "It'll only frag me off more." He shook his helm, huffing irritably through his vents. "Let's just get you cleaned up."

He could feel 'Warp's worry pulsing through the bond as he finished with his backstrut and moved on to his legs, dropping to one knee to scrub the gunk off of 'Warp's turbines. Skywarp shifted his weight from foot to foot as he worked, accommodating his efforts, focusing his own on his chestplate and cockpit using a second brush he'd grabbed from the niche in the wall.

"Those Stunticons are idiots," Skywarp ventured conversationally. "One kept saying it was pointless to drain the bay if it was just gonna flood again anyway, and the other kept insisting someone was _watching_ us the whole time."

_Someone was,_ Thundercracker thought wryly, vocalizing a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgement in response to Skywarp's words. 'Warp's turbines were clean, so he stood and went to work on his wings, softening his strokes in deference to their heightened sensitivity.

"Mmmm," Skywarp purred appreciatively, arching his backstrut. "That feels _good,_ TC."

The unmistakable undercurrent of arousal that flared across bond reawakened his own aborted desire, but Thundercracker ignored it, his lip components twisting into a scowl as he continued to scrub. He'd been humiliated by his own systems enough for one day.

Skywarp clearly had no such reservations; he squirmed under the brush, his internal cooling fans switching on and filling the room with a low hum that blended with the steady hiss of falling water.

Heat was beginning to pool in Thundercracker's interface array in spite of his efforts to deny it; having Skywarp writhing like that right in front of him, feeling his lust pulsing over the bond, was just too much to resist. Without really meaning to, Thundercracker found himself reaching for Skywarp's left aileron with his free hand, giving it a gentle tweak.

"_Oh,_" Skywarp gasped, his intakes hitching. "Oh, do that _again,_" he groaned appreciatively.

Thundercracker rumbled, dropping the brush – he was nearly done anyway – and latching onto 'Warp's wings with both hands, scraping his cockpit hard against Skywarp's backstrut as he ground against his aft.

Skywarp moaned as the vibrations rippled through his frame, arching into his touch. His fans cycled up to maximum as he pushed back against him, his panel snapping open, baring his interface array.

Thundercracker pulled back abruptly, releasing him.

Skywarp sagged slightly as he withdrew, twisting around to regard Thundercracker with a bewildered expression. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, pouting in disappointment.

"You're not clean yet," he said tersely. "We have to finish up."

"What's the rush?" Skywarp asked, eyeing him quizzically. "We're just gonna have to clean up again afterward anyway."

Thundercracker didn't really have an answer for that; he shrugged, averting his gaze.

Skywarp frowned. "What's going on, TC?" he asked, staring at him with a wounded expression. "Don't you _wanna_ 'face me?"

"We can't," Thundercracker replied shortly, still avoiding his optics.

"Why not?"

"Because it's gonna be _tonight_, 'Warp!" he exploded. "He's gonna – he's gonna do it tonight," he concluded softly, his shoulder struts slumping in defeat.

Skywarp's optics widened. "He commed you?"

"Not yet," he admitted. "But he's going to."

"How do you know?" Skywarp asked.

"I know," he replied grimly, turning back to face him. "Believe me, I know."

Skywarp frowned, looking strangely hesitant. "Well…then…we'd better start getting you ready," he said.

"What do you mean?" Thundercracker rumbled, giving him a puzzled look.

Skywarp met his gaze, then cast a significant glance downward, toward Thundercracker's exposed interface array.

Thundercracker stiffened. "No, 'Warp," he said firmly.

"It'll help, TC," Skywarp said, edging closer to him, his optics pleading. "It'll…it'll help."

Thundercracker shook his helm adamantly, backing away from him. The stark realization of what he was facing, the sheer enormity of his situation came crashing down on him like Devastator's fist, huge and overwhelming. "What am I gonna do?" he said, terror gripping his spark. "Primus, 'Warp, what the frag am I gonna _do?_"

Skywarp reached out and grabbed his hand, the distress Thundercracker felt flooding over the bond naked on his faceplate. "It's gonna be okay," he said, squeezing it tightly. "We just have to –" his vocalizer cut off abruptly, his optics widening in alarm.

"What?" Thundercracker demanded, his spark pulsing wildly. "What is it?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Skywarp said, meeting his optics.

Thundercracker stared at him in disbelief. "He – he commed _you?_"

"No," Skywarp admitted reluctantly, "He commed _us_. He told me to bring you."

Thundercracker shook his helm in denial. "No," he whispered. "I can't – I can't do this, not again..."

Skywarp embraced him, kissing him passionately, and Thundercracker crumpled into his arms, feeling 'Warp's determination, 'Warp's _love_ coursing through the bond like a living thing, forcing back the fear that threatened to consume him.

"I'll take care of you, TC," Skywarp said, drawing back to meet his gaze. "I'll always take care of you."

Skywarp tugged at his hand, and Thundercracker relented, allowing 'Warp to lead him out of the washracks and down the corridor, feeling numb and strangely _humbled_ by Skywarp's unwavering devotion. His processor was screaming at him that to proceed was nothing short of madness, but in his spark…

In his spark, Thundercracker _believed_ him.

* * *

"He likes it when you touch his vents and gun mount," Skywarp said as they moved briskly down the corridor leading to Megatron's personal quarters. "His elbows, too. Anywhere red is good. You can touch the buttons on his chassis, but don't push 'em."

"I can _touch_ him?" Thundercracker asked incredulously.

Skywarp shot a bemused look in his direction. "Well, yeah," he said. "That's kinda how it works, TC." He shook his helm and continued, "If you want, you can grab his shoulder struts when he's fragging you. It doesn't do anything for him, but he seems to like it."

"...okay," he said uncertainly.

"_Don't_ extend your spike, and don't go anywhere _near_ his valve," Skywarp said firmly. "I'm not even kidding about that one; I tried it once, and he almost ripped off my arm."

Thundercracker stared at him, his optics wide. "Right," he said.

"Remember to _relax,_" Skywarp continued. "He knows what he's doing; he'll get you off if you let him. Just stay calm. If he's doing something you don't like, gimme a look and I'll distract him. If you're not wound up enough, touch yourself like you did last night – he'll _like_ that. If he's not hitting the right spot when he's fragging you, try to move so he does. You remember what worked for you?"

"...I guess," Thundercracker replied diffidently.

They had arrived at Megatron's door. Thundercracker stared up at it apprehensively, trying not to think of it as the portal to his own doom.

Skywarp turned to face him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He bowed his helm for a moment, then raised it again, meeting Thundercracker's gaze with a serious optics. "It's okay to like it, TC," he said quietly. "I love you, and I know you love me. We'll be okay."

Thundercracker nodded mutely.

"Just follow my lead," Skywarp said, turning back to the door and transmitting his query ping.

The door slid open. Skywarp stepped through.

Thundercracker steeled himself, squaring his shoulder struts, and did the same.

* * *

The illumination in Megatron's quarters was marginally brighter than it had been during Thundercracker's last visit. This time he could discern the outer edges, make out the weaponry displayed in racks on the walls, the stack of datapads piled up on the corner of the workstation...

Megatron himself was standing roughly in the center of the room, not far from the berth, much as he had been before. Thundercracker suppressed a shudder, recalling how Megatron had forced him to his knees, held him down and –

"Lord Megatron," Skywarp said with an obsequious bow that made Thundercracker want to wince.

_Primus, 'Warp,_ he thought apprehensively. _I hope you know what you're doing._

Megatron's lip components twitched in amusement. His gaze shifted to Thundercracker.

"Sir," Thundercracker rumbled, dipping his helm respectfully.

"Come here," Megatron commanded.

Casting an uncertain glance at Skywarp, Thundercracker obeyed, crossing the room and coming to a halt a few steps short of Megatron, standing at full attention, his optics fixed on a point just above Megatron's left shoulder strut.

Megatron circled him in a manner that was distinctly predatory, regarding him with appraising optics. He paused just behind him, close enough that Thundercracker could feel the heat emanating from his frame, Megatron's energy field flickering aggressively across his wings and backstrut.

_Don't move,_ he thought. _Don't turn around, don't look at him. Stay calm._

He flinched in spite of his resolve when Megatron's hands closed possessively over his wings, his intakes hitching. Megatron made a quelling noise, running his fingertips down the lower leading edge and then back up again, tracing along the root fairing and finally slipping inside the joint to pinch the cluster of sensor nodes hidden at the juncture where Thundercracker's wings met his chassis.

Thundercracker jerked in surprise, his vocalizer emitting a startled burst of static at the intense wave of pleasure that shot through his circuits. Few non-Seekers knew about _that_ particular hot spot, but Megatron was obviously quite familiar with it.

Pleased by his response, Megatron grunted in approval and moved on to the upper trailing edge of his wings, his fingers tracing over the seams with surprising delicacy, deliberately skirting the sensitive ailerons, his touch light and teasing.

Thundercracker shuddered, fighting the urge to lean into the caress, his neglected ailerons twitching. He couldn't hold back the relieved groan that escaped him when Megatron's hands finally closed over them, giving a firm, gentle _squeeze_ that lit up Thundercracker's sensor net like a supernova.

Megatron growled aggressively, leaning into him, his cooling fans activating as he ground his hip plate against Thundercracker's aft. The movement rocked them both forward, nearly costing Thundercracker his balance, but Megatron's hands shifted from his wings to his cockpit, hauling him back, pressing Thundercracker hard against his heated chestplate, his fingers caressing the amber glass.

Thundercracker squirmed in his embrace, a faint whimper of protest escaping his vocalizer. Megatron's panel was still closed, but he could feel the intense _heat_ pouring off of it, hot and scorching against his aft. Megatron's left hand held him firmly in place while his right slithered down his cockpit, slipping between his thighs to stroke his panel, possessive and demanding.

Thundercracker tried to flinch away from his touch, but there was nowhere for him to go; he was trapped within Megatron's powerful embrace, his arms pinned helplessly at his sides. He struggled weakly, vocalizing a pleading whine as Megatron continued to grope his panel, fearing he would soon abandon his efforts at persuasion and simply order Thundercracker to open up for him.

But before the command could be given, he was jerked free of Megatron's implacable grip, strong hands forcing them apart. Thundercracker felt a hot flare of jealousy surge through his spark and realized Skywarp had intervened, belligerently shoving himself between them.

Skywarp shouldered him roughly aside, pressing his own chassis hard against Megatron's and shoving his wings under the startled tyrant's hands in a brazen bid for his attention.

_What are you doing, 'Warp?_ Thundercracker thought in dismay. He'd assumed Skywarp's jealousy had been for _him_, but now he wasn't so sure. Had 'Warp forced his way between them because he was offended at being ignored by Megatron, or had it been an act of mercy, a deliberate attempt to shield Thundercracker from Megatron's unwelcome advances? Was _this_ 'Warp's idea of a diversion?

Whatever the reason, Megatron was clearly displeased by the interruption; his optics narrowed dangerously, his hands closing over Skywarp's wings with far more force than necessary. Thundercracker winced in sympathy, but Skywarp's only response was an eager moan.

As Thundercracker looked on in horror, Skywarp ground his cockpit feverishly against Megatron's chestplate, his cooling fans cycling on with a roar. Megatron growled ominously, his grip on Skywarp's wings tightening, eliciting a second, louder moan as he forced the dark Seeker to his knees.

Unable to bear the thought of his lover being subjected to a brutal beating in his stead, Thundercracker stepped forward, intending to intercede, but was brought up short by the faint _click_ of Megatron's panel retracting, his optics widening in alarm as Megatron's spike extended swiftly from its housing.

Skywarp obviously didn't share Thundercracker's apprehension; he keened eagerly at the sight, leaning forward obligingly to take Megatron's spike into his mouth, reaching up to stroke Megatron's thigh plates as he sucked avidly, his helm bobbing.

Megatron growled in grudging approval, releasing his hold on Skywarp's left wing to rest a guiding hand against the back of his helm. He retained his harsh grip on the other, his fingers tightening on the thin metal until it creaked in protest.

Thundercracker didn't miss the way Skywarp faltered in his rhythm, the way his posture stiffened with pain. He surged forward, a low, protective rumble vibrating up from somewhere deep in his chassis, prodded into motion by his lover's plight.

Megatron's helm lifted at the sound, his optics emitting a lambent glow as they settled on Thundercracker, sweeping hungrily over his frame. He growled again, his fingers digging into the grooves at the back of Skywarp's helm, his hip plate twitching forward, thrusting his spike more forcefully into Skywarp's mouth.

Cowed by Megatron's overt display of dominance, Thundercracker bowed his helm in defeat, reaching for Skywarp's opposite wing and stroking it apologetically, shamed by his own cowardice, his inability to face down Megatron's wrath and spare his lover further humiliation.

But the emotions that carried across the bond as he touched Skywarp weren't at all what he expected; 'Warp wasn't feeling humiliated or degraded; he was _pleased_ with Megatron's response, touched by Thundercracker's desire to intervene on his behalf. The dominant emotion Thundercracker felt from him was triumphant satisfaction, a flush feeling of _success_ chased with a wave of affectionate reassurance.

Humbled by his sacrifice, Thundercracker caressed Skywarp's wingtip gratefully, sliding his hand gently along the trailing edge to tweak his aileron, hoping to mitigate some of the discomfort Skywarp was suffering at Megatron's hands. The burst of pleasure that flashed across the bond in response to his touch sent his own core temperature climbing, drawing a low rumble of desire from his vocalizer.

Megatron growled again, seemingly aroused by the sound, and pumped his spike harder into Skywarp's mouth, forcing him to take his full length, his glowing optics fixed on Thundercracker.

Thundercracker crouched down, half-hiding behind the spread of 'Warp's wings, his own gaze focused firmly on Skywarp's backstrut. He rumbled in abject apology as he stroked and fondled them lovingly, bending low to nip at Skywarp's neck cables, sneaking in as many sly, subtle kisses as he dared beneath Megatron's lecherous gaze.

He made no effort to suppress the emotions coursing through him, wanting 'Warp to _feel_ his shame, his sorrow and profound gratitude, but 'Warp met his self-loathing and regret with a wave of pleasure and desire, moaning wantonly around Megatron's spike.

Megatron seemed pleased by display; his cruel hold on Skywarp's wing finally loosened in favor of flexing his aileron, triggering another moan and an explosion of pleasure across the bond as Megatron's rhythm faltered, his hip plate jerking harshly as he overloaded.

Skywarp bounced back to his feet with a wicked grin as Megatron's spike retracted, meeting their commander's gaze for an astrosecond before spinning around to face Thundercracker. "Your turn," he said, his optics flashing.

Thundercracker backed away warily as 'Warp advanced on him, his optics blazing with lustful intent. He retreated several steps before he realized he was being _herded_, catching on when his legs fetched up against the side of the massive berth.

He shook his helm minutely, meeting 'Warp's gaze with pleading optics, but Skywarp stubbornly persisted, pressing his hands against his cockpit, urging him back and down –

Thundercracker tensed, intending to resist, but the emotions that flowed over the bond at Skywarp's touch gave him pause. He'd expected to be engulfed by a wave of lust to match 'Warp's outward demeanor, but what he felt instead was urgency, a desperate plea for cooperation.

His optics widened in surprise, meeting Skywarp's with a look of startled bewilderment.

_Please,_ Skywarp mouthed silently. _It'll be okay._

Thundercracker glanced apprehensively over 'Warp's shoulder strut and spied Megatron watching them intently, his optics casting a dim glow over his faceplate. He wanted to refuse, sickened by the thought of 'facing his lover solely for Megatron's entertainment, at being put on display like a cheap holovid, but he couldn't say no to Skywarp's silent entreaty, not after what 'Warp had just endured for his sake.

He nodded reluctantly, easing hesitantly back onto the berth.

Skywarp followed him down, greedily caressing his intakes and stroking along his sides. Gratitude washed over the bond, accompanied by reassurance, contrition, and a not-inconsiderable undercurrent of genuine desire.

Thundercracker almost rumbled in amusement at the last; even under less than ideal circumstances, Skywarp still wanted him.

In all honesty, 'Warp's sincere, uncomplicated lust was infecting him more than he cared to admit, his eager touches inflaming Thundercracker's sensor net. He was lying on his back in Megatron's massive berth, being caressed and fondled in clear view of their commander, yet somehow finding it increasingly difficult to care.

Skywarp's mouth was on his cockpit, his hands on his wings, his internal fans cycling at maximum. Thundercracker groaned, feeling 'Warp's desire for him pumping through the bond, sending his core temperature skyrocketing and triggering his own cooling fans. He parted his thighs willingly when 'Warp stroked his panel, craving his touch, the sound of their fans humming in unison nearly drowning out the low, lusty rumble that escaped him.

"Open up," 'Warp said, his vocalizer husky with static. "Lemme see you."

Thundercracker almost complied, but then another noise reached his audials, the sound of a third set of cooling fans cycling up again. He tensed in Skywarp's embrace, trying to peer past his wings to catch a glimpse of Megatron, apprehension warring with arousal. How could he have forgotten where he was, _who_ was watching them?! He shot an alarmed look at Skywarp, but 'Warp only gave a slight shake of his helm.

_Trust me,_ 'Warp mouthed, stroking his thigh plate reassuringly, his optics pleading.

Thundercracker relented reluctantly, transmitting the command to retract his panel.

Being reminded of Megatron's presence had considerably dampened his ardor, and his spike didn't immediately extend. That was probably fortunate given what 'Warp had said on the subject, but it nevertheless left Thundercracker feeling distinctly out of sorts. He couldn't frag 'Warp without his spike, and he doubted Megatron would enjoy watching Skywarp frag _him_, even if Thundercracker was willing to allow it. He looked up at 'Warp, his gaze questioning.

Skywarp grinned down at him, his optics flashing – and lunged downward.

Thundercracker jerked and cried out as 'Warp's lip components closed over his valve, his glossa swirling around the rim, igniting his sensor net. He nearly arched clear off the berth when Skywarp flicked his glossa repeatedly against the external sensor node, each touch jolting through Thundercracker's frame like an electric shock, triggering a hot gush of lubricant from his valve.

Skywarp keened eagerly, his lust and triumph surging across the bond as he besieged Thundercracker's valve with his relentless glossa, his hands on Thundercracker's thighs, urging them further apart.

Thundercracker panted and moaned, squirming under the erotic assault. It was too much, too intense, he couldn't hold still, couldn't contain the desperate sounds that flowed continuously from his vocalizer. He wanted to spread his legs wider and clamp them together, to curl into a ball and flatten himself out on the berth, to surrender to whatever Skywarp saw fit to do to him, whatever he wanted, just as long as he didn't _stop –_

"You like that, don't you?" Skywarp panted against his valve, granting Thundercracker a much-needed respite, the hot air gusting from his laboring intakes washing over Thundercracker's inflamed sensors and drawing another moan from his vocalizer. "Look at you, soaking the berth," he purred smugly. "That is _so_ hot – you want _more?_"

Skywarp's lust was flooding the bond, his salacious tone triggering Thundercracker's memory core and inundating his cache with an onslaught of sensor records of the _last_ time Skywarp had done this to him; the things he'd said, the way he'd made him _feel –_

He hadn't known Skywarp loved him then, but that night Thundercracker had _felt_ it, something larger than both of them, an emotion he hadn't dared to name swelling in his spark. Having 'Warp inside him had felt good, felt _right_, and until they'd merged sparks, Thundercracker would have thought it the most intimate interface they'd ever had.

"Yes," he rumbled, "yes, Primus, _yes!_"

Skywarp descended on him once more, and Thundercracker shuddered and moaned, arching beneath 'Warp's nimble glossa, throwing his helm back and offlining his optics, his hip plate bucking in Skywarp's grip. 'Warp held him fast, half lifting him off the berth and striving deeper with his glossa, plunging it into him again and again.

Thundercracker groaned, writhing in his grasp, rolling his helm helplessly back and forth against the berth, overcome by ecstasy. Skywarp's glossa found a particularly sensitive node within him and stimulated it mercilessly, causing Thundercracker to reach up and clutch at his own helm in desperation, his right leg kicking out reflexively –

Someone _caught_ it.

Thundercracker onlined his optics in surprise, tensing like a live wire at the sight of his heel-thruster held captive in Megatron's vice-like grip. At some point Megatron had joined them on the berth, and Thundercracker had only narrowly avoided kicking him right in the helm.

Megatron didn't appear angered by the near miss, however – his optics were fixed on Thundercracker's exposed and dripping valve, blazing down at him over Warp's shoulder strut, incandescent with lust.

Skywarp paused, evidently sensing Thundercracker's shock and dismay, because just as Megatron reached for him, 'Warp moaned loudly and lifted his aft, retracting his panel with an audible _snap._

Megatron hesitated for a moment, his gaze flickering indecisively between them, but then rose up on his knees and took hold of Skywarp's hip plate possessively, granting Thundercracker a brief glimpse of his extended spike as he maneuvered himself into position and jacked in.

Skywarp moaned again as Megatron entered him, sending a wave of vibrations through Thundercracker's valve that made him gasp and twitch in reaction, and resumed his sensual assault. His efforts were somewhat hampered by Megatron's vigorous thrusts, which caused his glossa to skip erratically over the hypersensitized nodes within Thundercracker's valve, but the pleasure surging through the bond from him more than compensated for the loss.

Thundercracker bit back a moan, unable to tear his optics off Megatron even with 'Warp's pleasure and his own simultaneously coursing through his frame. Megatron was staring down at him, his gaze intense and unnerving as he pounded into Skywarp relentlessly, thrusting hard enough that coupled with the echoes of 'Warp's sensations carrying over the bond, Thundercracker could feel each stroke almost as if Megatron were fragging _him._

It was too much, too similar to their last encounter – he on his back, splayed out and exposed, Megatron looming over him, rocking him back against the berth with every thrust – except this time there was _pleasure,_ making his valve flex in anticipation, eager to be filled…

He offlined his optics, turning his helm away and reaching for Skywarp through the bond, seeking comfort and reassurance from his sparkmate.

Skywarp's attention was clearly divided, his circuits halfway blown by Megatron's rigorous pace, but his affection washed over the bond nonetheless, colored heavily by pleasure and tinged with the faintest hint of amusement, the emotions so apparent Thundercracker could almost _hear_ his unspoken response: _Pit, TC – he's fragging _me_ and you feel guilty 'cause you _like_ it?_

Skywarp laughed, redoubling his efforts, stimulating his valve with a determined barrage of thrusts and swipes of his glossa that left Thundercracker panting and trembling, a truly embarrassing quantity of lubricant escaping from his valve.

Feeling somewhat chagrined by his own response, Thundercracker gave himself up to the pleasure surging through his circuits, bucking in Skywarp's grasp, a low, deepening rumble escaping from his vocalizer.

An unexpected burst of _surprise_ exploded across the bond, carried on a wave of startled ecstasy, and Thundercracker raised his helm in confusion, onlining his optics.

Megatron was still hammering away, growling lustfully as he leaned over Skywarp, his right arm jerking rhythmically. It took Thundercracker an astrosecond to identify the cause of 'Warp's sudden delight, but glancing down he discovered the source – Megatron had Skywarp's spike firmly in hand, and was pumping it vigorously in time with his thrusts.

Nearly undone by ecstasy, 'Warp threw his helm back and moaned loudly, abandoning his efforts to stimulate Thundercracker's valve in favor of grinding his own against Megatron, his hip plate twitching as he thrust his spike into Megatron's merciless grip.

Megatron's optics found his as Thundercracker watched, flashing as they met his gaze. Megatron growled again, a faint smirk quirking his lip components as he thrust harder into Skywarp, pushing him over the edge. Skywarp howled in climactic bliss, shuddering as he emptied his transfluid onto the berth, his frame jerking violently in the throes of a simultaneous dual overload.

Megatron withdrew as Skywarp slumped to the berth twitching, shoving him roughly aside and advancing on Thundercracker, his spike still extended and dripping with lubricant.

Thundercracker's optics widened, darting from Megatron to Skywarp, praying 'Warp hadn't offlined, but Skywarp lay motionless on the berth, his optics dim, his limbs slack and insensate.

He scrambled backward hastily, seeking to escape, but Megatron seized hold of his legs, growling lustily as he dragged Thundercracker inexorably towards his extended spike.

"No," he protested weakly, but Megatron was already jacking into him, his thick spike plunging deep into his valve with a single decisive thrust, penetrating him to the hilt.

It felt _good_.

Megatron's spike felt _good_ inside of him, filling and stretching his valve, pulling a startled moan from his vocalizer and triggering a renewed burst of lubricant. His hip plate rose up instinctively to meet Megatron's next thrust, his valve welcoming his spike even as Thundercracker pushed feebly at his chestplate, torn between pleasure and revulsion.

_'Warp,_ he thought desperately, squirming in Megatron's grip as Megatron found his rhythm, striving to catch a fleeting glimpse of his lover, pinned beneath Megatron's massive frame. _'Warp, please!_

Thundercracker didn't know what to do. It hadn't been like this before, he hadn't _liked_ it when Megatron had fragged him, or when he'd shoved his fingers up his valve. Nothing Megatron had done had fired his afterburners or caused his core temperature to rise, let alone made him actually _want_ to be fragged.

Only _'Warp_ had ever done that.

A hand brushed over his wingtip, and Thundercracker almost flinched, but the touch was gentle, not covetous, and with it came a faint undercurrent of contrite chagrin.

_Skywarp._

A wave of relief washed over him as 'Warp clambered onto the berth behind him, his cooling fans activating in response to Thundercracker's arousal as their frames came into contact. He could feel 'Warp's plating heating rapidly as Skywarp lifted him onto his lap, slipping his arms around his waist components and hugging him close, his cockpit scraping against Thundercracker's backstrut.

Megatron growled, quickening his pace, glaring at Skywarp through narrowed optics, his hands tightening possessively on Thundercracker's hip plate. Thundercracker moaned helplessly, straining beneath him, caught up in his rhythm, too primed to struggle, too conflicted to resist.

He didn't want this. He didn't _want_ Megatron inside him, didn't want to _enjoy_ it, but it was as if his own systems had betrayed him. His valve was clenching around Megatron's spike, his hips grinding against his interface array, a low rumble issuing steadily from his vocalizer as he edged closer and closer to the brink –

_I don't want this,_ he thought despairingly, tilting back his helm and offlining his optics. _I don't want this._

Skywarp hummed soothingly into his audial, sensing his distress and answering it with desire. "It's okay, TC," he whispered, stroking his cockpit encouragingly. "Let it go."

He whined helplessly, his intakes laboring, his legs winding halfheartedly around Megatron's waist components as Megatron rode him, his hands clutching weakly at his shoulder struts. He could feel Skywarp's reassuring presence through the bond, urging him on, reflecting his own pleasure back at him, eroding what little remained of his wavering self-control.

_Think of me. Offline your optics and pretend it's me._

_Skywarp_ was the reason he was responding like this; it had nothing to do with _Megatron._ It was _'Warp_ he wanted, 'Warp's spike in his valve, 'Warp's weight above him –

_It's okay to like it, TC._

He couldn't hold it back.

_I love you, and I know you love me._

He onlined his optics, meeting 'Warp's gaze, his spark pulsing in recognition, suffusing him with a gentle warmth.

_Only for you, 'Warp,_ he thought. _Only for you._

He felt it coming a moment before it hit, the berth vibrating beneath him, Skywarp tensing in anticipation, Megatron's rhythm faltering as his valve clamped down around his spike – and then his sensor net exploded with sensation.

His sonic boom struck with a thunderous report, flattening them all against the berth, engulfing them in a wave of sound that blew out their audials and rattled their plating. Something above them exploded, showering them all in a cascade of sparks.

…and then everything went dark.

* * *

"_–on,_ TC! You've gotta get get up!"

Someone was shaking him. Thundercracker groaned as his systems rebooted, onlining his optics.

Skywarp was leaning over him, recognizable only by the dim scarlet glow of his optics illuminating his faceplate. The rest of him was shrouded in darkness, his black plating swallowed up by the pervading gloom.

"Warp?" he rumbled blearily. He was lying on his back, dazed but seemingly undamaged. His audials were ringing, but he didn't hurt anywhere. Had he been shot down? "What happened?" he asked. "Why's it so dark?"

"You offlined," Skywarp explained, glancing over his shoulder-strut distractedly. "And it's dark because you blew out all the lights."

"I did _what?_" he asked incredulously, wondering if his audials were glitching. 'Warp's vocalizer sounded vaguely fuzzy, buzzing with static like a bad comm link connection.

"Took out the lights," Skywarp repeated impatiently. "Some other things too, I think. I'm not sure; there was a lot of noise, but it was too dark to see."

Thundercracker turned up the gain on his visual sensors to verify Skywarp's claim, his optics emitting a dim glow as he peered around the room. Glittering shards of silicon were scattered everywhere, blanketing his frame and the berth he was laying on – a broad, massive berth entirely unlike his own.

The sight of it jolted Thundercracker's CPU, bringing his memory core fully online and flooding his cache with sensor-records of the previous joor. "Megatron," he whispered, a familiar feeling of dread contracting his spark.

"Yeah," Skywarp replied in a hushed, harried undertone. "Don't worry," he added hastily when Thundercracker sat bolt upright in the berth, his optics widening in alarm, "he's in the washrack; we've still got a few kliks."

Skywarp's assurance eased some of the tension from his servos, but did little to alleviate Thundercracker's confusion. "I did it," he said, his vocalizer soft with amazement. "I really did it."

"You did it, all right," Skywarp replied wryly, sounding both amused and impressed. "When you overload, you don't do it small, do you, TC?"

Thundercracker looked around again, surveying the scene of chaos surrounding them. In addition to the unidentifiable fragments of silicon and polymer he dislodged with every movement, there were a number of large, dark shapes littering the floor, dusky silhouettes reminiscent of the weapons he'd seen decorating the walls. Megatron's quarters were completely _trashed_.

He glanced at Skywarp, who was looking around as well. "Frag," he said. "So now what? Can we just, you know, leave?"

Skywarp frowned. "I don't think so," he said. "Usually he tells me when I can go."

The thought of facing Megatron while sitting in the midst of the ruin he'd made of his quarters was more than a little daunting, sending a thrill of apprehension down Thundercracker's backstrut. "Did he seem torqued off when he left?" he asked worriedly.

"I dunno," Skywarp replied, glancing nervously toward the washrack. "I offlined right after you did. I only rebooted a couple kliks ago."

Thundercracker turned to stare at him in surprise. "You offlined?"

Skywarp looked mildly embarrassed. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I think it was because of the bond," he added, his vocalizer dropping to a whisper. "I actually _felt_ you go off! But don't worry; he'll think it was the blast that did it."

Thundercracker considered that for a moment, then nodded in agreement. That was what his sonic boom was supposed to _do_, after all. Their secret was safe. "I didn't mean to lose it like that," he admitted apologetically. "I couldn't hold it back."

"Yeah?" Skywarp asked playfully. "You've been holding out on me, TC." He shrugged, a teasing glint entering his optics. "At least we know you impressed him," he said with a smirk. "He overloaded, right?"

Thundercracker frowned, glancing down at himself, his fuel tank giving a little lurch as he recognized the liquid smeared across his thigh plates and felt the familiar sensation of transfluid seeping slowly from his valve. It was still _warm_. "Yeah," he confirmed, shifting uncomfortably on the berth, "He did."

A pensive silence fell between them, Skywarp fidgeting nervously while Thundercracker struggled to suppress the sensor echoes of Megatron's weight bearing down on him, his large spike thrusting deep into his valve –

"You don't think he'll wanna go again, do you?" he rumbled, glancing inquiringly at Skywarp.

Skywarp shook his helm. "If he did, he wouldn't have gone to the 'rack," he said. "I think we're safe."

_At least until he comes back and slags us for messing up his quarters,_ Thundercracker thought wryly. Some of the tension began to leave his servos anyway; he could handle a beating, if it came to that.

"TC…" Skywarp ventured hesitantly, but was interrupted when the sound of rushing water emanating from the next room cut off abruptly, compelling them both to turn their helms toward the door at the far side of the room, the one that led to Megatron's private washrack.

They were still looking when the door hissed open and Megatron emerged, his silver plating wet and dripping, sullenly reflecting the crimson glow of his optics.

Megatron approached them with a slow, measured stride, silicon crunching beneath his feet. His gaze flickered around the room briefly, taking in the wreckage of his quarters, and then settled onto the two Seekers eyeing him apprehensively from the berth.

Thundercracker tensed as Megatron's gaze focused on him, his optics narrowing slightly as they raked over his frame. He bowed his helm submissively, and discovered to his horror he'd forgotten to close his panel. He drew his legs up hastily, trying to make the movement look casual and failing miserably, avoiding Megatron's optics as he sought to shield his intimate components from his penetrating gaze.

Skywarp fidgeted uneasily, shifting on the berth beside him. Gathering his courage, Thundercracker hazarded a wary glance upward, half-expecting a blow.

Megatron was still staring at him, regarding him with a strangely thoughtful expression.

Thundercracker met his gaze, the tension slowly easing from his servos as he registered the absence of lust in Megatron's optics.

For a tense moment, none of them moved or spoke.

"Dismissed," Megatron said finally, breaking the pregnant silence.

Skywarp sagged with relief as Thundercracker surged to his feet, closing his panel as he straightened. Skywarp's shoulder-strut bumped against his own as 'Warp rose hastily to join him.

"Sir," Thundercracker said, ducking his helm hurriedly as Skywarp seized him by the arm, dragging him toward the door. Megatron grunted in acknowledgement as they stepped through it, venting twin sighs of relief as it slid shut behind them.

"I don't believe it," Skywarp said, slumping gratefully against the wall. "He didn't slag us."

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied, equally mystified. "Your plan actually _worked._"

Skywarp looked at him, meeting his gaze with troubled optics. "It almost didn't," he said quietly. "And it would have been all my fault."

Thundercracker frowned, tilting his helm in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I offlined," Skywarp said, the distressed look in his optics lending a hint of static to his vocalizer. "I said I'd take care of you, and then I left you all alone with him!"

Thundercracker reached out to touch his arm, and was stunned by the rush of guilt and self-loathing that swept through the bond. "It's all right, 'Warp," he said gently, recalling how he'd called out to Skywarp when Megatron grabbed him, if only in his mind. "I forgive you."

Skywarp looked up at him in surprise, a flicker of startled hope flashing across the bond. "You really mean that," he said.

"Yeah," he said, a little surprised himself, "I do."

_I really do,_ he thought in amazement. _I'm…I think I'm gonna be okay._

"I can't believe he went for my spike," Skywarp muttered as they started down the corridor. "I never would have offlined just from him getting in my valve."

Thundercracker nodded, vocalizing a faint grunt of acknowledgement, his thoughts preoccupied. Something about the way Megatron had looked at him, just before they were dismissed…

"Actually, he was kinda bad at it," Skywarp admitted. "He was way too rough. It almost _hurt_."

"Well you said he never does it," he pointed out. "Probably hasn't had much practice."

"Yeah," Skywarp said, chuckling at the thought. "It's not like Screamer would ever let him."

Thundercracker rumbled in amusement, imagining Starscream's reaction to _that_.

They were nearing the first turnoff, where the narrow corridor leading to Megatron's quarters intersected with one of the major ones. "You wanna hit the 'racks?" Skywarp asked him.

"Yeah," he said distractedly, his audials detecting the sound of multiple footsteps approaching.

"What the frag does he want now?" someone griped irritably. "I was about to go into recharge!"

"Maybe his energon dispenser is broken," another voice replied helpfully.

Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a look, and together they peered inquiringly around the corner. All six Constructicons were making their way down the main corridor, looking distinctly disgruntled at having been roused at such a late hour.

"We'll find out what he wants when we get there," Hook said archly, giving Long Haul and Scavenger a disdainful look. "With any luck, whatever it is, it won't take long."

The Constructicons paused in surprise when they turned and found the two Seekers blocking the corridor, giving Thundercracker and Skywarp puzzled looks as they stepped aside to let them pass.

Thundercracker felt a sudden sinking feeling in his spark, repressing a groan as he realized where they were headed. Skywarp snickered, evidently having reached the same conclusion.

_Great,_ he thought, imagining Hook's reaction when he learned what task he'd been summoned to perform and vowing not to visit the repair bay for at least an orn.

Skywarp obviously didn't share his chagrin; his snickers grew into full-fledged guffaws as the clank of the Constructicons' footsteps faded, grabbing Thundercracker's arm for support as he doubled over in laughter.

Thundercracker's lip components twitched, unable to suppress a grin as Skywarp's amusement flooded the bond. Shaking his helm, he embraced it, a deep rumble rising from his chassis.

They laughed all the way to the washracks.

***fin***


End file.
